Eye of Apollo
by kbinnz
Summary: Hercules helps a female warrior recover a stolen artifact - the only problem is, she doesn't want his help!
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't defeating cyclops or outwitting malevolent deities which was so tough, Hercules mused, but the itinerant lifestyle that accompanied such deeds. One more night sleeping on the damp earth, and his shoulders would be so stiff Asclepius himself wouldn't be able to stave off arthritis. Still, Coveda was just ahead, and there was an inn there with soft beds, decent food, and --

Hercules' pleasant thoughts were interrupted by a commotion in the city below. He peered down from the bluff overlooking the town, his attention caught by a large crowd near the side of the city where the inn was located. It would be just his luck if the inn were on fire.

He frowned, trying to see more clearly, and then his mouth tightened with distaste. It was something worse than a conflagration: a slave market. Hercules set his jaw and quickened his pace, moving forward with new purpose.

A crude platform had been set up among the stalls in the town marketplace, and the auction was already underway as Hercules entered the outskirts of the village. Several unfortunates huddled against one side of the stage, weighted down with chains and guarded by several large, armed men.

The slave merchant addressed the sizable crowd, his mind already tallying his profits. "Come and see what wonders the king's guards have obtained for you! Look at these marvelous specimens of strength, beauty ..."

The crowd waited politely as he motioned for one of the guards to bring the first slave forward. The man grabbed the nearest one, a terrified-looking young woman who instinctively cringed back. The guard, angered by the apparent show of resistance, raised his club, but before he could bring it down, he was knocked off balance by a shove from another prisoner. He staggered, then furiously spun to confront his attacker.

The guard was momentarily nonplused to find that his assailant was a tall woman who glared at him contemptuously, seemingly oblivious to the slave collar and chain adorning her neck. Arms akimbo, she looked him over, her voice dripping scorn. "Why don't you attack someone your own size, you fat coward? Or are there no giant slugs in this barbaric backwater?"

Predictably, the guard was not over-pleased by this characterization, and he swung at her with a bellow. Although the other prisoners drew back with cries of alarm, the tall woman smoothly blocked his punch with her forearm. then, closing the distance between them, kneed him in a sensitive place. The guard doubled over, temporarily disabled, and the woman used his arm to drive him into an onrushing colleague. The men went down in a heap, and the prisoner stomped on their heads, decisively ending the fight. The other guards exchanged uncertain glances. Slaves weren't supposed to act this way.

The slave merchant, spying his remaining guards' understandable hesitation, flushed. "Have you lost your wits? Get her!" he ordered angrily, his voice little more than a hiss and his eyes nervously assessing the effect this _contretemps_ was having on the potential buyers.

The guards obediently lurched into action, but they prudently chose to move more cautiously than had their predecessors. The woman watched their tentative approach with narrowed eyes, then as soon as they were a pace away, she exploded into action, meeting the first one with a heel strike to his head. He tumbled backwards, and she twisted the next one's arm, throwing him off the platform into the crowd. Another grabbed her from behind, and she instantly dropped to one knee, hurling him over her head.

She regained her feet just in time to be tackled by three more. They rose, grinning triumphantly and holding her between them. One had her feet, while the others each held one arm. The woman immediately slid one leg along the other, scraping off the guard's hands, and then kicked him in the chest. The other two were jerked to a halt by her feet thudding to the ground, and the woman began struggling to free her arms.

The crowd watched with mingled astonishment and amusement, and as the fight wore on, a member of the audience decided to chaff the seller. "Gee, I bet you'll have no trouble selling that one," he called out, his mouth twisted sardonically behind a black beard.

The slave merchant forced a smile. "Now, now, don't jest, sir. Anyone can see she's a lovely woman. Surely you can think of _many_ uses for such a slave."

The man hooted derisively. "Go to bed with that one and you'll wake up dead."

"Are you saying you can't handle a mere woman?" the merchant inquired with feigned amazement, trying to ignore the guards' grunts of pain which were audible behind him. "You? One of the leading businessmen of the town?"

His target was not the least deterred, and hooking a thumb at the stage, replied, "Your guards can't, and they have weapons."

The merchant realized that he would make no sales until the matter was finished and, dropping all pretense nothing was amiss, he stalked back to the still-ongoing fray. The woman's arms were still held by two men, but by using her body weight to drive them into the other guards who are trying to help restrain her, she was able to frustrate their efforts very effectively.

The seller snatched up a fallen sword and, elbowing his minions aside, ended the struggle by digging the point of the sword under the woman's chin. She froze, a drop of blood trickling down the blade.

"What in Hades is wrong with you idiots? Hold her!"

"But you said not to damage the merchandise!" one guard protested.

The merchant shoved the sword at him with a muttered curse, then returned to the front of the stage, resuming his pleasant manner. "There, you see? All she needed was a slight adjustment in her attitude."

His heckler was unconvinced. "That's great. Do your guards come with her? How else are we supposed to protect ourselves?"

"Ha, ha. Very amusing, sir. But surely a man of your wits can devise ways to show her the error of her ways."

The townsman turned away dismissively. "Who needs that much aggravation?"

Others in the crowd moved to follow and the slave merchant called out desperately. "Wait! Wait a moment, sir. I see your point. After all, do I not have the reputation of selling the best, most well-trained slaves in all of Coveda? Tell you what I'll do: I'll take care of her temper for you."

The exodus paused as the first man turned back with a skeptical expression. "How?"

Caught, the merchant thought furiously. "Ah... Well, let's see... She can hardly fight with two broken arms."

"Can't do much work that way either. Besides, did you see her kick? Your men certainly felt it."

"Right you are! Okay, how about this -- I'll break one arm and one leg for you. Surely that will cool her ire, and by the time she heals, well, you'll have broken her spirit by then, no doubt!"

"I don't know... The leg will probably heal crooked out of pure spite, and then a lot of her value will be gone."

The merchant's tone held increasing desperation. "Look, what about the lash? Nobody cares if a slave girl has a scarred back -- you'll never see it. Just make me an offer. We can work something out."

For the first time, the woman spoke, yelling over the conversation. "The man who comes near me won't live out the night!"

"That's your idea of an adjusted attitude?" the heckler asked pointedly.

The merchant spun back to his prisoner, enraged at the loss of a sale and determined to end this. "That's it. At least you can serve as an example to the others. Hold her!"

He grabbed a whip from the guard, and the woman's attempts to wrest free of her captors halted abruptly as pressure was applied to the sword at her throat. The crowd watched, mildly interested and commenting upon the seller's style, while he shook out the whip and brought it down across her back.

By the third blow, the woman had stopped fighting, but she clenched her jaw, refusing to give anyone the satisfaction of hearing her cry out. The audience began to wager on how long she would last, but their gambling was interrupted when a large, booted foot stepped on the end of the whip as the seller swept it back for another blow.

When he encountered unexpected resistance when trying to bring his lash forward, the slave merchant turned to encounter Hercules, arms folded implacably.

"Excuse me," the man said with some annoyance, jerking meaningfully on the whip, "but if you haven't noticed, you're in the way."

"I did notice, and you're through," Hercules retorted, his implacable tone slightly marred by the fact that he was out of breath from hurrying to arrive as quickly as possible.

The merchant sighed impatiently. "Look, I don't want to be rude, but this is none of your concern. The slave has proven to be a lot more trouble than she's worth, and the least she can do to make up for the trouble she's caused is to provide the rest of us with a little entertainment."

Hercules didn't move. "The 'entertainment' is over."

"I don't know who you think you are, but --"

"They call me Hercules."

The merchant rolled his eyes. "Oh, Gods, not one of those. Boys, take care of this would-be hero."

Eager to redeem themselves, the guards obligingly rushed Hercules. He snatched up a nearby tent pole and used it to catch the approaching mob across their chests. Although they tried their utmost to push him off the platform, he overcame their resistance with minimal effort, and it was they who fell to the earth below. Hercules then turned back to the gaping slave merchant, alone on the platform except for Alteira and the guard who still held the sword to her throat.

Realizing his error, the merchant rushed forward to pump Hercules' hand. "You really _are _Hercules! What an honor this is! What can I do for you?"

Hercules extricated his hand with difficulty. "You can stop beating this woman."

The man grimaced apologetically. "I'd love to oblige, Hercules, but she's impossible. No one is crazy enough to buy her until the fire's knocked out of her, and -- or did you mean _you_ wanted her?"

Hercules recoiled with a look of revulsion. "I don't own slaves!"

This enlightened attitude failed to impress the slave merchant, who turned away with a dismissive sniff. "Yes, well, that's very trendy of you and all, but I have a business to run. Now, will you be purchasing someone or can I get on with my work? The soldiers will be happy to show you off."

He pointed to where a group of local militia had gathered, attracted by the ruckus. Hercules frowned down at them. Tossing a few goons off a platform was one thing, but taking on an entire city's military quite another. Deciding that discretion was the better part of valor, Hercules grudgingly nodded to the merchant. "All right, fine, I'll buy her."

The merchant beamed with delight. "What an excellent choice! A mere -- er -- five dinars!"

"Here's two."

He didn't hesitate. "Sold! She's all yours, mighty Hercules. Now kindly take your property off my stage."

Although the two men were satisfied with the denouement, they had forgotten to consult the object of their discussion. As soon as the guard removed his blade from her throat, the woman drove her elbow into his face, and spun on Hercules, blazing mad. "No one owns me! I'll -- "

Her graphic threats were cut off when the slave merchant slammed the pommel of his whip against her skull. She dropped to the ground like a sack of meal.

He met Hercules' outraged glare with an innocent shrug. "Please, get acquainted on your own time. I have an auction to hold."

Realizing this is a battle he wouldn't win, Hercules gathered the woman onto his shoulder and set off.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Regretfully leaving Coveda and its inn, Hercules returned to the forest path by which he had come. He deposited his unexpected and still unconscious purchase at the edge of a small clearing, then set about preparing the campsite.

By the time he was finished, night had fallen. He was just lighting their fire when the woman began to stir. After a moment of restlessness, her eyes opened, and for a moment she looked around in confusion. Then her questing gaze fell upon Hercules, and her memory returned in a rush.

"You! I'll --"

She lurched upright, then yelped in pain as her back protested the sudden movement. Hercules approached with a reassuring smile, holding out a large leaf with goop on it.

"I gathered some gyatta berries. They make a good healing salve. If you want, I'd be happy to put it on your back."

She leaned away, suspicion on her features. "I bet you would. Don't you come near me."

Hercules was taken aback. "I'm only trying to help."

"Oh sure," she agreed derisively. "That's why you gave that maggot your money -- to _help _me."

"It was!" Hercules protested, wounded.

His words fell upon deaf ears. She drew away with a snarl. "How stupid do you think I am? You bought yourself a slave girl, and you have every intention of --"

"I do not! Look, as far as I'm concerned, you're free. I would have given you your freedom back in the city, but the slave merchant knocked you out before I could."

"And I suppose you brought me to this deserted site so that you could show me the local wildflowers?" she sneered.

Hercules tried hard not to lose his temper. For this he had foresaken the feather beds of the Covedan inn? "I brought you here because I knew there were some gyatta berries nearby -- I had passed them on my way into Coveda -- and because I had a pretty good idea that if you came to while we were still in the town, you'd go after that slave merchant again."

"So I'm free."

"Yes."

"And you don't want anything."

"No."

He began to brighten, hopeful that she had at last recognized his benign intentions, but these hopes were quickly dashed as she snatched up a clod of dirt and hurled it at him. He ducked in the nick of time.

"You can't even lie well! Get away from me!"

Hercules threw up his hands in frustration, nearly losing the gyatta mush. "Why would I bother to lie? What possible reason would I have? You yourself pointed out we're in the middle of nowhere, and even if we weren't, the Covedans couldn't care less _what_ I do to you."

There was a pause while she mulled over the truth to these words.

"If you don't want anything, then why did you buy me?" she demanded, eyeing him narrowly.

"I'm beginning to wonder that myself," Hercules muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"I wanted to help you."

"Uh huh. I suppose you just wander the earth, helping people?"

"Well, actually, yes," Hercules admitted diffidently.

"And this pays well? Or do the gods drop ambrosia to you from heaven? Oh, that's right, I forgot. You're the son of Zeus. That must come in handy."

Hercules had grown progressively more nettled at her stubborn refusal to accept his words. "I don't see how my life is any concern of yours. Now do you want this on your back or not?"

"No. Wait, yes. All right. Just watch where you put your hands."

With many a suspicious look, she turned her back, allowing him to spread the goop over her wounds. Hercules tried to be gentle, but she couldn't suppress a wince every time he touched one of the weals. By the time he was finished, Hercules' moment of pique had passed, and he once again tried to make friends. "That was a brave thing you did, sticking up for that other prisoner," he offered.

The woman shrugged, then flinched at the resultant discomfort. "Not that it did her any good in the long run. I expect she's been sold by now."

"Even so, there aren't many people who would take on a group of armed guards for a stranger."

She sniffed haughtily. "Maybe not in this barbaric backwater, where you still worship she-demons like Hera, but where I come from, anyone would do as much for a dog." Then she remembered her companion's parentage and looked a bit sheepish. "I suppose I shouldn't have made that remark about your stepmother. ...Sorry."

To her surprise, Hercules smiled. "I have no quarrel with that description of Hera. I only wish more people recognized her true nature. So where is this land of yours? What made you leave it?"

The second he asked the question, he knew it was the wrong thing to say. His unwilling guest's expression darkened and the momentary thaw was over.

"That's my concern and none of yours! Just because you bought me doesn't entitle you to --"

"Okay, okay! Sorry I asked. Look, like I said before, you're free to go."

Her tone savage with rage and frustration, she hissed, "I can't go anywhere except with you. Despite the fact that I have pressing business elsewhere, I cannot leave your side."

Hercules blinked in confusion. "Why not? As far as I'm concerned, the purchase down in Coveda was nothing more than a charade."

She turned away. "Don't be stupid. You bought me, didn't you?"

"For two dinars! That's hardly enough to get upset over!" Hercules protested.

"My life may seem cheap to you, but it means a lot to me!"

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just --"

She interrupted his fumbling apology. "Besides, it has nothing to do with those stupid Covedans' laws. Among my people, if a person saves your life, you are -- bonded -- to him."

She was clearly less than delighted with this turn of events, and Hercules grew progressively more alarmed through the course of her explanation. "Wait a minute! Whatever your people may believe, I'm not interested in acquiring a -- a wife, or --"

She favored him with a scornful look. "It's not _that_ kind of a bond. It just means that I can't leave you. I owe you too great a debt."

Hercules tried to reason with his unwilling companion. "I don't collect debts. I helped you because I wanted to do it. I didn't expect anything in return."

"I don't care what you expected or what you want," she replied between clenched teeth. "I'm going to stay with you until I can find some way to repay you."

Hercules asked hopefully, "How about if I loan you two dinars and you --"

"It's not the money, you nitwit! You saved my life, and now I'm stuck with you!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry. I just -- Wait a second. Why am I _apologizing_ for rescuing you?" Hercules' temper finally flared to life. This was the thanks he received?

"Who asked you to get involved? I bet you do this a lot -- sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong," the woman snarled back.

"If you'd rather be back in Coveda, the road is right over there." Hercules hooked a thumb over his shoulder.

"I already _told_ you, I can't go there -- or anywhere else, unless you're going. It would destroy the few shreds of honor that I have left." To their mutual horror, her chin began to tremble, and she turned away.

Hercules desperately tried to think of something to distract her. "You -- um -- you said something about having an urgent errand somewhere. Where? What is it?"

"What do you care? I can't go there now," she sniffled, not turning around.

"Maybe it's where I'm headed," Hercules suggested.

"Why would you go to Loradon?" she scoffed.

"What a coincidence! Loradon is just where I'm going!"

"It is not! ...Is it?"

Hercules smiled engagingly. "Well, it could be. We 'wandering heroes' don't have a set itinerary, and it sounds like something is amiss in Loradon."

She chewed her lip, torn. On the one hand, she was highly suspicious of Hercules' apparent good intentions; on the other, she was desperate to reach Loradon.

Finally, she concurred. "All right. You can go to Loradon."

"Gee, thanks," Hercules said ironically. "Can I also learn what's wrong there?"

"Later. Maybe."

"How about your name? Or it that being too personal?"

"You don't have to be snippy," she admonished. "It's Alteira. And you? They don't really call you Hercules, do they?"

"My mother does, and it's sort of caught on," he explained drily.

Alteira rose to her feet and started for the road. "Well? What are you waiting for? Loradon isn't getting any closer. Let's go!"

Hercules sighed, extinguished the fire, and jogged after her. Why couldn't he ever learn to mind his own business?

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

By midday, they had reached a small village. The activity proclaimed it marketday, as the open field was lined with stalls and wandering vendors. Hercules moved steadily through the crowds, but something in one of the stalls caught Alteira's eye. She paused, moving for a closer look. Hercules, oblivious, continued on his way while Alteira entered the stall, drawn by hanging clothes.

Once inside, Alteira went immediately to the small but varied stock of women's clothing, and the shop's proprietor hurried over, eager to make a sale. It was then that he first caught sight of the slave collar still fastened around Alteira's neck. Instantly, his obsequious expression changed to one of disdain, but then he took a closer look.

The merchant ran his eyes over Alteira's form as she examined the clothing available. Liking what he saw, he stepped forward and took hold of her shoulder in a familiar manner. "Well, well. What brings you to my store?"

Alteira turned, the movement causing the merchant's arm to fall away. "How much for those clothes?" she asked, indicating several selections.

He looked skeptical. "You can pay?" Alteira hesitated, and the merchant moved closer with a cunning leer. " Or were you thinking of a _different _kind of deal?"

He again laid his hand upon her shoulder, this time giving it a suggestive squeeze and raising his eyebrows meaningfully.

Alteira brushed his hand away with weary disgust. "Just answer my question."

The man ignored her. "Since when does a slave have money? From the look of your back, your master can't be too happy with you. Could you be planning to run away? My silence -- like my clothes -- can be purchased... for a price." He replaced his hand and moved it down.

Meanwhile, Hercules was examining some of the fruit when yells of terror made him spin about. Automatically, he started toward the sound, intending to help.

The merchant, his nose bleeding, fled up the street and cannoned into Hercules, who reflexively caught him.

"Help! Help me!"

"Calm down" Hercules soothed. "What happened? Who did this to you?"

"She's crazy! She's going to kill me!"

"'She'"? With a sinking sensation, Hercules knew that the man wasn't referring to Hera. Then Alteira appeared, heading straight for the merchant, who dodged behind Hercules' reassuring bulk with a piercing shriek. Hercules rolled his eyes heavenward and blocked Alteira's path. "What's the problem?"

"None of your business! Stand aside!"

"Aaaah! Don't do it! Help me!" the merchant begged, clutching Hercules' shirt.

"Alteira, I'm not going to let you hurt him."

"You know her?" The man straightened in surprise.

"This isn't your affair!" Alteira snapped, trying to get at the merchant.

Hercules easily deflected her grasping hands. "It is so long as we're traveling together. Now, what -"

"So you _are_ planning to order me around," Alteira exclaimed triumphantly. "I knew it!"

"I just asked you not to hurt him! Is that too much to ask?" Hercules retorted impatiently.

"Who are you to ask me anything?" she demanded with hauteur.

"Doesn't the fact that I bought you count for something?"

"Wait a minute. Are you her master? She belongs to you?" the clothing seller interrupted.

Hercules waved him to silence, distracted. "No. Yes. Sort of. I mean, I purchased her at a slave market, but --"

"I _knew _you were planning to keep me as a slave! So much for the myths about your sterling nature. I guess you're interested in helping others only when you can benefit from it. What's your plan? To sell me in Loradon? How much of a profit do you expect to make?"

Exasperated, Hercules explained, "I only meant that I did you a favor in Coveda -- you admit that much yourself -- and so I don't think it's too much to ask that you --"

The merchant tugged at Hercules' shoulder. "I have a complaint to make about your slave! She assaulted me! I want her punished!"

Alteira stared at Hercules challengingly. "Well?"

Hercules held up his hands, trying to sort things out calmly. "Wait a minute, wait a minute. What exactly _happened_?"

"She invaded my store --"

"I was _shopping_."

"With what? You've no money! When I asked her if she could pay, she attacked me!"

"I attacked you _after_ you made disgusting remarks and refused to take your hands off me."

"You have no right --"

"I have no right? What about you --

The clothes seller turned to Hercules. "Can't you control your property?"

The question reignited Alteira's fury, and she lunged for the merchant. Hercules intercepted her in midair and held her back, feet dangling, while the man scrambled out of reach.

"I warn you, I'll have satisfaction," he threatened. "We have a law-abiding town here. We don't take this sort of nonsense from slaves. If you don't keep her in her place, I'll go to the town magistrate. It's a crime for a slave to strike a free man. Even if you won't punish her, the magistrate will. She'll be beaten --"

Hercules set Alteira back on her feet and turned to the merchant with a frown. "Just a minute. If any laws have been broken, it's my responsibility, so if anyone gets beaten, it'll be me."

"What? Why would _you_ submit to these yokels?" Alteira demanded, shocked.

"Because we're guests in this town, and I'm not going to break the law. Besides, I'm sure the magistrate will be reasonable and accept an --"

"He's my brother," the local informed them smugly.

"I'm not going to let you play the hero like this. You're preachy enough already -- you'll be insufferable after yet another act of martyrdom!" Alteira said furiously.

"You're welcome," Hercules riposted sardonically.

"Did you hear me? You are _not_ claiming responsibility!" Alteira repeated, eyes narrowed.

"Hey, in case you hadn't noticed, I'm doing you a favor!"

"It's not a favor if I don't want you to do it. Have you always been this high-handed? I can understand it given your paternal heritage, but didn't your mother teach you any manners?"

Hercules ignored the question, and stated with finality. "This is my decision."

"Why? Because I'm your slave? Is that why what I want doesn't matter?"

"You are _not_ my slave! I already told you, you're free!" Hercules yelled, his patience long since at an end.

"Then why don't you treat me like it?" Alteira challenged immediately. "Talk's cheap, but when it comes to actions, you're nothing but empty words."

Suddenly the merchant lost his smirk. "What? Hold on. I thought you said she was your slave."

"I said I'd purchased her, but I gave her her freedom immediately thereafter," Hercules explained briefly, his attention still on Alteira.

"So allow me to exercise my freedom. If you insist that we obey these mudeaters' laws --"

"I'm not insisting you obey anyone!"

"Except you."

"Look --"

"Wait, wait, wait." The merchant waved his hands to interrupt them. "If you aren't a slave, why are you wearing that collar?"

"What difference does it make?" Alteira said dismissively.

"Er, well..."

Hercules caught on. "Aha. It _does_ make a difference -- doesn't it? You said a slave can't strike a citizen. What about one free citizen striking another?"

The seller began to sweat. "Well, I, um, suppose that some of what I said could be construed as -- er -- offensive -- to a, a free citizen. But when I saw that collar, I thought --"

"It's a fashion statement, you provincial clod," Alteira sniffed.

"But -- but the marks on your back!"

"So I have 'exotic' tastes," Alteira shrugged.

The merchant wrinkled his nose. "Ick. Is that why you two were fighting over who would be beaten?"

Hercules hastily changed the subject. "I think it might be a good idea if we _were_ to visit your brother and see what he thinks of your harassing visitors to the village."

"Don't be silly, Hercules. We'll just tell all his _other_ potential customers about the reception I received. I'm sure that will produce much more gratifying results than a visit to the magistrate."

"You can't! My business would be ruined!" the merchant exclaimed, horrified.

"Oh dear."

The man made a sickly attempt at an ingratiating smile. "We're both rational, civilized people. Surely we can reach some mutually satisfactory resolution to this present difficulty."

"Suddenly she's rational and civilized?" Hercules demanded indignantly. "A minute ago you were treating her as though she were subhuman! Don't you see the illogic of slavery? It makes no sense that some arbitrary system decides that one person is better than another."

The merchant and Alteira regarded him steadily for a moment. Then: "He does go on, doesn't he?" the man asked Alteira.

"You've no idea," she replied feelingly. "So, what sort of deal did you have in mind?"

"I thought you were ready to kill him!" Hercules protested.

"At that time he wasn't offering me a new wardrobe, but he is now. Aren't you?"

The merchant swallowed hard. "With pleasure."

"Is that what this was all about? Getting new clothes?"

"No, but since you'll make a terrible fuss if I kill him, I might as well take what I can. Besides, how can I go to Loradon in these?" She gestured at her skimpy costume.

Hercules followed her gaze, confused. "Why? You look very -- er -- nice."

Alteira gave him a look of contempt. "Typical man. The Covedans forced me to wear this ridiculous outfit. They thought it would enhance my marketability. It seems that it worked, but it's uncomfortable and completely unsuited to long hikes. So -- after you, merchant. Let me see what you have."

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Within an hour, the pair was once again on the road, Alteira now attired in clothing much more appropriate for walking and fighting. She remained standoffish, but was no longer quite as hostile as she had been. Hercules, ever optimistic, continued to try to make friends. "I meant to tell you -- you fought incredibly well yesterday. Where did you learn combat skills like that?"

"My people teach all children the skills they need to defend themselves. It's only barbarians who deny vital knowledge to half their population."

"So everyone in your land can fight that well?"

"Well, some of us have had further training," Alteira admitted grudgingly. "In my country, I held a position of some importance. I was a Guardian."

"What did you guard?"

Alteira studied him, debating whether to explain. Before she could speak, however, a little girl appeared on the road ahead of them and shouted peremptorily. "Hercules!"

They halted, amazed both at her sudden appearance and her ready knowledge of Hercules' identity. Hercules knelt down, half-charmed by her sweet appearance, but ever-wary of one of Hera's tricks. "Hello there. How do you know my name?"

She gazed up at him with guileless blue eyes. "They all said you were coming."

"Who said?"

The little girl pointed vaguely behind her. "Them."

"The townspeople?" Alteira guessed.

"How would they know my identity? I didn't tell anyone."

Alteira cleared her throat and looked away, and Hercules glanced sharply at her. "Did you mention my name?"

"How was I to know you had a fetish for privacy?" Alteira replied defensively. "I may have mentioned it to a few of the women in the store."

Hercules groaned at the news. "Now there'll be no peace. I only just got rid of the fifty daughters of --"

Irritated at this apparent male conceit, Alteira snapped, "Don't flatter yourself! Just because you're _slightly _famous doesn't mean people chase after you."

In reply, Hercules just looked pointedly at the little girl. Trumped, Alteira turned away grumpily.

Hercules turned back to the child with a gentle question. "What's your name?"

"Gayla. Come with me."

She took his hand commandingly and started to pull him away, but Hercules resisted, still not certain this isn't a trap. "Whoa -- not so fast. Where are your parents? Why are you out here by yourself?"

"They're at home. I came here looking for you." Gayla tugged at his hand impatiently, bored with all the questions.

"Why?"

She stared up at him as though he were quite dim. "Because I need your help!"

"You do? What's the matter?"

"It's Cestus. He's up in a tree."

Hercules began to become concerned. "Who's Cestus? Is that your brother? Is he in trouble? Did someone chase him into the tree?"

"Yes, and now he can't get down. It was that bad Brutus. He scared Cestus and made him climb really, really high. Now Cestus can't get down. I want you to pick up the tree and get Cestus down and then I want you to go and put Brutus in the tree, and see how _he _likes it."

Hercules grinned. "Well, at least I can get Cestus down for you. How old is he?"

"Two."

Hercules' eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Two? How did a two year old get into a tree?"

"He just ran up it."

Alteira had begun to entertain a sneaking suspicion. "Gayla, Cestus isn't your brother. Is he?"

"Of course not! He's my cat!" Gayla agreed scornfully.

Alteira's initial impulse was to throw herself upon the ground and roll around in wild hilarity, especially when she saw Hercules' expression, but she managed to keep her voice under control long enough to say, "Gee, Hercules, are you sure you can handle this all by yourself?"

He favored her with a long-suffering look as he allowed Gayla to drag him away. Alteira called after him. "Don't worry, Hercules. By day's end, the story will have you fighting a den of lions, not rescuing a housecat. I bet this is how most of the myths about you got started!"

Hercules disappeared over the hill, and Alteira made herself comfortable on the hillside, awaiting his return. There were plenty of fruit trees nearby, and Alteira had just started her second apple when the sound of running feet made her sit up. Within seconds, a young couple was visible on the road, dashing towards her as fast as they could. They reached her, gasping for breath, and pleaded, "Help! Where is your house?"

"I don't live around here. I'm just passing through," Alteira answered blankly.

"Are you traveling with a caravan? Where are the others?" the girl begged.

"There are no others. Just me. What is it?"

"Bandits!" the boy cried. "They ambushed us up the road, but we were able to break free and run away. They're right behind us! We have to flee!"

"Too late." The mocking voice from behind made them all turn around. Four thugs had jogged up and were fanning out.

Alteira stepped forward. "I don't have any money, and it looks as though you've already taken these people's, so why don't you just move on?"

"Because nobody escapes from us. It would ruin our reputation if word got out," another thug explained.

"I think I can promise you that none of us will say anything. Okay? Do we have a deal?"

The brigands pretended to think about it for a moment. "Mmmm... No. Get 'em."

The thugs rushed them. Two went for the boy, thinking he posed the greatest danger. The teenager was quickly subdued and dropped to the ground, half-conscious. Meanwhile, another grabbed the girl, kicking and struggling, and the last one tried to do the same to Alteira.

She neatly deflected his grasping hand and turned it back on him in a joint lock. She then used the hold to throw him into the nearby fruit tree. He collided with it headfirst, knocking loose several apples, and collapsed to the ground with a moan.

Alteira then directed her attention to the men who were rifling the pockets of the boy. She dropped the first one with a strike to the back of the neck, then dove at the other one while he struggled to draw his knife. She was grappling with him and winning the battle when the remaining brigand yelled for attention.

"Surrender or she's dead!" His dagger dug viciously into the girl's neck, and Alteira was forced to halt.

She released the last thug, who whipped out his own knife and advanced on her as she backed off. Behind her, the other two bandits regained their feet, and Alteira was quickly ringed by hostile faces. She glanced from man to man, trying to decide what options she had, as the thugs advanced.

They were only a handsbreadth away when a new voice interrupted. "Excuse me! What seems to be the problem?"

Everyone spun to find Hercules standing a few yards off, a spotted cat in his arms and Gayla by his side. The bandits instantly assessed him to be a passing farmer, and their leader snarled, "This is none of your affair, Dad! Get on home with your kid before you end up hurt."

"Or dead," another added with a growl.

Hercules handed Cestus to Gayla and stepped closer. "You're the ones who'll end up hurt if you persist. Why don't we just end this now?"

The last thug decided to join in, and he brandished his knife threateningly. "You heard them! Get out of here!"

The instant the knife moved from her throat, the girl grabbed it with both of her hands and, lowering her head, bit the bandit's wrist. He let go of the knife with a bellow just as her boyfriend, who'd been feigning unconsciousness waiting for just such an opportunity, rolled into him from behind. The man's knees buckled and he fell over backwards. Both teenagers jumped on top of him and began pounding him.

Alteira used the diversion to close with the thug nearest her. He was too distracted to use his knife before she was upon him, and after grabbing his knife hand and immobilizing his wrist, she threw him to the ground with a quick twist of her hips. She followed him down, and socked him in the jaw before he recovered. She then went to help the kids subdue their foe.

By this point, the remaining two bandits were badly rattled and beginning to consider the value of a strategic withdrawal. Seeing their pals set upon, they not unreasonably chose to exit in a different direction -- the path blocked by Hercules.

"Get out of the way!" the first bandit demanded, his knife extended menacingly.

Hercules leaned forward, one hand cupping his ear. "Excuse me? What was that?"

"_Get out of the way!"_

Hercules shook his head sorrowfully after a glance at Gayla. "Somebody forgot the magic word."

Driven beyond endurance by this "farmer's" flippant remarks, the thug charged. He attacked with a backhanded slash, which Hercules arrested mid-swing and then countered with a left cross which dropped his adversary to the ground.

The second brigand stepped forward. He was not the brightest of the bunch, but he was undeniably the biggest, and he advanced on Hercules with a certain swagger. "You think you're so tough --"

"At least I think."

Gayla got it before the thug and started to giggle. Hercules turned back to her and winked. She waved cheerfully in return.

The bandit belatedly realized he'd been insulted, and he heaved a mighty punch at the side of Hercules' head. Hercules caught it without looking away from Gayla. He made a funny face, sending her into screams of delight, while the last bandit struggled madly to pull his hand free.

Hercules twisted the man's wrist, and the brigand, finally realizing he was outclassed, snatched at his dagger in order to even the odds.

Alteira shouted a warning from where she was standing over her foe's prone form. "Hercules! He's going for his knife!"

Hercules shoved the thug's wrist down, then snapped his elbow into the man's face. He staggered backwards, and Hercules finished him off with a particularly impressive spinning kick to the abdomen. Gayla put Cestus down and applauded.

"Oh for the gods' sake, Hercules," Alteira groaned, walking over. "Do you have to train your audience when they're this young?"

Hercules was unperturbed. "Do I detect a note of envy?"

"Only nausea."

The boy and girl timidly approached. "Excuse me -- did you say you were Hercules?" asked the young woman.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! If it hadn't been for you, those men would have --" her boyfriend began.

"I was there too, you know," Alteira reminded them indignantly.

They completely ignored her. The girl stood on tiptoes to kiss Hercules, and the boy pumped his hand, babbling thanks. Although normally Hercules would find this effusive gratitude embarrassing, he took a certain degree of malicious pleasure in seeing how much it annoyed Alteira.

Before too long, Gayla tired, and she gathered Cestus back in her arms. Marching up to Hercules, she yanked on the hem of his jacket. "I want to go home."

"Do you think you two can manage to tie up these bandits and get help from the nearest village, or do you need Hercules and me to do everything for you?" Alteira snapped.

"Oh, we can do it, Hercules. We wouldn't want to trouble you further. Thank you!"

Hercules picked Gayla up. "You're very welcome. I'm glad I came along when I did."

As they walked along, Hercules with Gayla in his arms -- and Cestus in hers -- Alteira said, "I hope that despite those two mush-brains' comments, _you_ have a realistic memory of that fight."

Hercules pretended to ponder the question. "I think so. When I walked up, you were about to be jumped by three of them and --"

"No! I mean, yes, but that's not what I --"

"Did you see Hercules hit that nasty man?" Gayla asked Alteira.

Alteira sighed heavily. "Yes."

"If you'd take off that slave collar, maybe you wouldn't seem so invisible," Hercules commented.

"It stays on until I fulfill my obligation of service to you!" she flared.

Gayla beamed at Hercules proudly. "Even Brutus wouldn't chase Cestus if you were around, Hercules!"

"Gayla, did you see _me _fighting those men? Just like Hercules?" Alteira asked hopefully.

"No." At Alteira's disappointed expression, she offered, "Maybe Cestus did, though! Cestus, did you watch the lady?"

Alteira pinched the bridge of her nose. Pity from a five year old was a little hard to take.

Hercules tried to stifle his chuckles and decided a change of subject would be politic. "Where do you live, Gayla? Is it much further?"

She pointed. "No. It's just there."

In the distance, Hercules and Alteira could see a neatly kept farmhouse, with livestock in well-maintained corrals. A man led a horse from the barn. Several children of various ages ran back and forth as a tall woman in the front yard called out instructions. "You two go check the lake again, and the rest of you split up along the road. She can't have gotten far on foot. Beron, see if you can find him at the --"

"It can't be," Hercules muttered incredulously. He walked faster, forcing Alteira to jog to catch up. "I don't believe it. Seryna! Beron! It's me!"

The bustle came to a halt as everyone turned to see who was shouting. Then, with gasps of surprise and delight, the two adults dropped everything and ran to meet Hercules. The woman enfolded Hercules (and Gayla) in a hug. "Hercules! And Gayla, you little imp! Where were you? We were worried sick!"

The man lifted Gayla from Hercules' arms. "How did you know where to come, Hercules? The gods must have guided your footsteps."

Hercules grinned. "If that had been the case, I'd likely have gone over the nearest cliff. No, it was Gayla who brought me, but I had no idea she was yours. And what _are _you doing here? The last time I visited, you were living three valleys over."

"That was seven years and four children ago. When this farm became available, we bought it and moved," came the smiling reply.

"If you visited more often, you'd learn these things." The woman poked Hercules. "But, Hercules, if you didn't know we were here, how did you find Gayla for us? We've been searching for you ever since we heard in town that you were passing through the area, but then Gayla went missing, and I had to send the children to look for her."

"I wish I could claim credit, but it's more the case that she found me."

"Gayla? What were you doing? You know you're not supposed to wander away like that," her father chided.

Gayla shrugged, matter-of-fact. "Brutus chased Cestus up a tree, and nobody would help me get him down. You're always telling stories about how Hercules helps people, and I heard you send the others out to find him, so _I_ went to find him so that he could help _me_."

"You are a very naughty girl," her mother admonished, laughing and scolding at the same time. "Hercules can't be bothered with silly pussycats."

"Oh, yes he can," Gayla retorted smugly, not in the least chastened.

Hercules laughed with the others and reclaimed Gayla. "I'm sorry, Seryna, but I always was a soft touch for those eyes of yours."

"I can see the children are going to have fun with you. You will stay for a while, won't you? The night, at least."

Hercules glanced over his shoulder at Alteira. "I'm sorry -- we're on our way to Loradon. But I suppose one night couldn't hurt?"

For the first time, Seryna noticed Alteira. "Hercules! How rude of us. I'm so sorry, my dear. The surprise of seeing Hercules and the safe return of our daughter blinded us to everything else. Please excuse our rudeness. Welcome to our home. I am Seryna, and this is my husband, Beron. As you have surely gathered, we are old friends of Hercules."

"How do you do. My name is Alteira. I'm a new -- acquaintance -- of Hercules."

"The collar is a new fashion," Hercules offered quickly.

"Really, Hercules, did you imagine we would think you had taken to owning slaves?" Seryna laughed.

"The idea!" Beron agreed, chuckling.

Hercules exchanged a glance with Alteira, who shrugged and said nothing.

"Alteira, you _will _spend the night here? It would mean a great deal to us," Seryna asked, taking the younger woman's hand.

Alteira surrendered gracefully. "Thank you for the hospitality."

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

That night, Beron and Seryna sat in front of the fire with Alteira. Beron smoked his pipe while his wife sewed and Alteira stared moodily into the flames. The peaceful tableau was marred only by screams of glee and thunderous crashes in the background.

After one particularly horrifying noise, Seryna looked up tranquilly. "Give them a roar, would you, dear?"

Beron obligingly removed his pipe and let loose a menacing shout. "What's going on in there?"

There was a moment of dead silence, then seven children and Hercules chorused, "Nothing."

"What was that awful crash?"

"Just Hercules," one of Beron's offspring said innocently.

"And that sickening thud?"

"Just Hercules," another piped up reassuringly.

"It's getting late," Seryna called. "You'd better go to bed or there will be nothing left of Hercules."

A storm of protest broke, but Beron and Seryna sat peacefully and in a few seconds, Hercules appeared in the doorway, children tucked under each arm and hanging from his neck. He looked like a laden fruit tree.

"Can I tell them a bedtime story?" he asked, panting.

"Only if they all promise to go straight to sleep the instant the story's over," Beron answered, waggling his pipe sternly at the children.

"We promise! We promise!" they all vowed.

Hercules carried the children off to the bedroom and quiet descended. Alteira lifted her eyes from the flickering fire and glanced over at her hosts. "You seem to know Hercules well. What's he like?"

Surprised, Seryna glanced up from her sewing. "But you're traveling together. Do you mean to say you hadn't met before?"

"No. I've heard the myths, of course, but you can't believe what they say. All that nonsense about his vow to help others. The stories about his risking his life for total strangers... I mean, there's probably a kernel of truth to some of them, but --"

Beron and Seryna exchanged a glance. "I'm afraid the Hercules we know is every bit as honorable as the stories make out," Seryna smiled apologetically.

"It was Hercules who helped make this area fertile again after Hera's priests diverted our river," Beron continued. "They wanted this region to grow Hera's sacred grain, and they burned entire homesteads to try to get us to turn the land over to them. Hercules drove them out."

"I can understand why you'd be grateful, but after all, everyone knows that Hercules and his stepmother don't get along. I'm sure he'd help anyone in order to thwart her plans," Alteira argued.

"Perhaps, but if he were just in it for revenge, then why would he remain after the priests were driven away? Why stay on for all the hard months of rebuilding waterways and irrigating fields?"

Alteira shook her head stubbornly. "Maybe he stayed on because he liked being surrounded by grateful people. It must be very comfortable in a place where everyone thinks you're wonderful."

Seryna nodded. "I know what you're thinking, and it's hard to believe that anyone who's so famous and sought-after could be anything but shallow and vain. But Hercules is one of the most humble people I know. He truly wishes to use his power for good. And he's one of the loneliest men I've ever met."

"Lonely?" Alteira echoed, incredulous. "Hercules? Women constantly throw themselves at him. Men are forever trying to shake his hand."

Seryna gazed at her steadily. "Surely you know that he lost his family. And if that pain weren't enough, how would you like to be in his shoes? Never knowing if someone likes him for himself or because of who he is. Always wary lest an offer of friendship be a trap of Hera's -- or worse, facing the possibility of making a friend whom she could hurt. Why do you think he wanders the earth the way he does? You see him with our children. You see how much joy they give him. Don't you think he would settle down again if he dared?"

Beron nodded. "Hercules never knows if someone is being sincere with him or if they just want a favor. That's why he helps strangers -- he sees a need and jumps in, rather than waiting for one side or the other to approach him. That way he never gets caught up in someone else's agenda. He makes up his own mind and does what he believes is right -- no matter what the cost to himself."

Seryna lay her hand on Alteira's. "I don't know what brought the two of you together, but you will never find a more true and steadfast friend than Hercules."

Alteira bit her lip in indecision. "I wish I could believe that."

At that moment, Hercules appeared in the doorway, flushed but beaming. "They're fast asleep. I knew my stories would knock them out. They work better than any sleeping draught."

Alteira rose. "Excuse me. I know you have a great deal to speak about, and I want to catch up on _my _sleep. Good night."

She left the room, and Hercules claimed her chair. "I can't believe it's been seven years! Tell me everything."

Beron nodded after Alteira. "Is there anything you'd like to tell _us_?"

Hercules sighed resignedly. "There isn't much to tell. I did her a favor -- which she resented -- and now I can't get rid of her. Believe me, I've had pleasanter traveling companions. Sometimes this hero business isn't much fun."

Seryna clucked her tongue in mild reproof. "Have you changed so much that you now _expect _gratitude? Unrequested help is often unwelcome."

"I don't mind if my efforts go unthanked," Hercules protested, "but to be stuck with a companion who thinks you're slightly lower than the dust underfoot-- and who offers this opinion every chance she gets -- is something else."

Beron meditatively puffed on his pipe. "Any chance that you're resenting her comments because some of them are accurate?"

Stung, Hercules replied, "I'm not _that _self-centered. And in all honesty, no one could be as arrogant as she thinks I am. According to her, I'm worse than Narcissus!"

Seryna shuddered. "That self-absorbed prig. Don't be silly, Hercules. Beron wasn't suggesting that Alteira was right about that aspect, but what about some of the other things she says? About your interfering in other people's lives, regardless of their wishes? Or rushing in to take over when someone else might already have matters well in hand?"

Hercules shifted uneasily. "I don't do that. Do I?"

Beron leaned forward. "Hercules, we haven't seen you in seven years. The man we knew was guilty of nothing more than a large heart, great compassion, and unmatched courage. But if Alteira's words bother you this much, maybe it's because you agree with some of what she says."

"Or it may just be that she's extremely annoying," Seryna ended briskly. "Enough of this serious talk, Hercules. Tell us of your adventures."

Hercules grinned. "Only if you promise not to fall asleep like the children did."

The next morning, after bidding farewell to Seryna and Beron's family, Hercules and Alteira were once again on the road for Loradon.

"I appreciate your agreeing to stop for the night. We could have traveled farther yesterday."

Embarrassed, Alteira brushed off the thanks. "That's all right. I was tired anyway."

"It's been a while since I stayed with a family. I forgot how much fun it can be," Hercules mused, as much to himself as to his companion.

Alteira smiled despite herself. "They were very kind. It reminded me of my home."

Hercules eyed her cautiously. "If I ask you about your land again, will you be offended?"

Alteira shook her head, her talk with Seryna and Beron still fresh in her mind. "No. I -- I apologize. I shouldn't have been so mistrustful of you. I'm from Karona; it's a small city in the Shadowed Mountains."

"I've never been there. What is it like?" Hercules asked curiously.

Her eyes grew dreamy. "Like nowhere else in the world. It is a peaceful place, with hot springs, subterranean caverns, and winters so cold the air itself seems to freeze. The sunsets are brilliant -- as though Zeus painted them just for us -- and the sunrise is even better."

"It sounds wonderful," Hercules commented softly, his eyes on her face. "What made you leave?"

Alteira sighed, her expression growing sad. "I told you I was a Guardian, but I didn't tell you what that means. For centuries, one of my people's most prized possessions has been the Eye of Apollo. It's a gemstone, as large as your fist, that legend says comes from Apollo's staff. It's supposed to have healing powers when wielded by an immortal, but for us, it has become a symbol of harmony. So long as it is among us, we are well."

"It wards off plague?"

That earned him a look. " 'Well' in a _philosophical _sense. We've outgrown the outmoded rituals of begging the gods for favors. They never listen anyway."

Hercules' jaw dropped in delight. "I've got to visit your land -- your people sound wonderful."

Flattered, Alteira replied. "Thank you; I think we are. Anyway, I was one of the people chosen to guard the Eye. It was an honor to be selected. I was very proud. Then..."

"Something happened?"

"Some_one_ happened," Alteira said bitterly. "A traveler arrived. He was charming. I was stupid. He -- he led me to believe he cared for me. I trusted him. When he arrived at the shrine one night, while I was on duty, I thought his ardor had brought him. I was wrong; it was his greed. I drank the mulled wine he offered. It was drugged, and when I woke up the next morning, he was gone, along with the Eye."

Hercules grimaced sympathetically. "What happened then?"

"Everyone was very understanding, which made it worse. I left, swearing I wouldn't return without the Eye. I've been searching for that swine Ethrone ever since. I lost him in the swamps of Kitimirr, but I picked up his trail on the far side of the Obsidian Sea. I thought I would make up some time by cutting across Coveda, but I had a little problem with the border guards, and --"

He nodded. "-- and ended up as a slave. So you think this Ethrone is headed for Loradon?"

"It's the only place on this side of the Great Desert that is rich enough to buy the Eye."

"I suppose it has occurred to you that the Loradonians might not be willing to part with the eye -- even if it was stolen merchandise."

Alteira flushed. "I don't care if they're willing or not! The Eye belongs to my people! I'll _make_ them return it."

Hercules eyed her angry face, more than a little concerned by her implacable tone. "Maybe it's just as well that I'm going along with you. You might need my help before this is over."

Once again, Alteira's pride was injured. "Oh? You think I can't handle this myself? Let me tell you something, just because I don't have some showy talent compliments of an illicit liaison, don't assume I'm unable to take care of my own affairs. Besides, so what if you're strong? Strength alone can only get you so far."

More amused than offended, Hercules asked, "You think you're better suited to handle trouble than I am?"

She mistook his amusement for irritation and said placatingly, "Don't be offended -- I'm bound to you, remember? I'm on your side, no matter what. But those of us who haven't had a magical talent to lean on are naturally a little more prepared to deal with hard knocks than you are. You may have had a charmed life, but some of us got where we are the hard way."

Hercules was too amazed to know whether to laugh or take offense. "I didn't--"

"Look, we're nearly at Traveler's Rest. When we arrive, don't worry. Sometimes the crowd there can be rough, but I'll be there for you."

"I really don't--"

"Don't worry about thanking me. I still owe you."

Hercules decided it was better not to correct Alteira's misconception, and upon their arrival at Traveler's Rest, he followed her meekly into a small tavern. A small crowd was at the bar, and several of the room's tables were taken. The noise level was high, and no one paid much attention to the newcomers.

"Get us a table. I'll order the meal," Alteira told him, heading for the bar.

Hercules stared after her, less than thrilled with her peremptory tone, then he shrugged and seated himself at the nearest table. It could have been worse; at least she was talking to him.

As he leaned back in his chair, resting, he overheard the conversation at the next table and realized the patrons there were ogling Alteira as she spoke to the bartender.

"Wonder how much it'd cost for a night with _that_."

"More than you've got. Or do you think she'd give you a discount for your good looks?"

"A discount? More likely she'd double her rates!" a third commented with a raucous guffaw.

Sensing that there could be trouble if these men continued their speculation after Alteira arrived at the table, Hercules bent forward to address them. "Excuse me, but that's my companion that you're talking about, and I'd appreciate it if you'd lower your voices before she comes over here."

They gave him unfriendly looks. "Why? You the one we need to be paying?"

"You misunderstand. She's not for sale."

They eyed him insolently, clearly unimpressed. "Yeah? Says who?" one demanded, hefting his club. Behind him, the other two got out of their chairs, looming over Hercules threateningly. Hercules rose, and there was a moment of mutual sizing-up, interrupted by Alteira, who pushed her way between them.

"What's going on here? Are you bothering him?" she demanded of the barflies.

Hercules tried unsuccessfully to move her aside. "Alteira--"

She ignored his efforts and continued to address the other men. "Listen, if you want to take him on, you'll have to come through me. So if you're smart, you'll go back to your table and finish your drinks."

The others stared at her, then at each other, and then at Hercules, who was looking extremely harassed and uncomfortable by then. Finally one spoke, trying to get it all straight. "_You're _protecting _him_?"

"You have a problem with that? I don't know what you were thinking, but it's not fair to pick on him just because of who he is," she scolded.

"Alteira!" Hercules could cheerfully have strangled her.

" 'Who he is'? Who _is _he?" one demanded, bewildered.

"Don't you know? That's Hercules."

Hercules, now thoroughly embarrassed, grabbed her by the arm and dragged her aside. The entire bar was now watching and whispering. "Alteira! That's not a bright thing to say!"

She shrugged him off. "Why not? Being the son of Zeus should be good for at least a round of free drinks. Well?" She looked expectantly at the three men, and they, completely befuddled, shuffled their feet and nodded in bewilderment.

"Um, sure. Why not?"

Once they realized that the confrontation wasn't going to degenerate into a brawl, the other patrons of the bar came forward shyly, eager to meet a living legend. To Hercules' intense discomfort, everyone wanted to shake his hand, and he was forced to perform parlor tricks for most of the night. Alteira, meanwhile, relaxed in the background.

Late that night, as they finally made their way through the streets to the inn, Hercules remained aggrieved. "Thanks to you, I had to pick up every person in there at least twice, not to mention the bar itself and every other stick of furniture!"

Alteira giggled, a little tipsy thanks to all the free drinks. "Yes, but we didn't have to pay for dinner, did we? At least your father's name is good for something."

"This is not how I want to use my strength! It is not meant to be used to cadge drinks! Besides, I thought we were just stopping for a quick lunch. What happened to heading for Loradon as fast as we can?"

Alteira yawned. "Don't be so grumpy. Didn't you see those kids' faces? They were tickled to death to meet you."

Hercules' countenance softened for a moment. "All right, that part I didn't mind. But the rest -- ! You have no idea how stupid it is to go into a tavern and announce that you're the son of a god!"

Alteira breezily waved his objections away. "What are you talking about? Everything went fine."

Hercules pulled her to a halt, looking down the road. "I don't think so."

She stopped and followed his gaze. The three denizens of the bar, along with two other friends, were spread out across the street ahead, blocking their progress. All were armed. "So, Hercules, you think you can just come into town and impress everyone with how great you are?" one yelled belligerently.

"Yeah! You're not so tough!"

Hercules glared at Alteira. "Now do you believe me? Some people just can't pass up a challenge, even one that doesn't exist." He turned to the men and spoke firmly. "I'm not looking for trouble. All I want is a night's lodging in your inn, and I'll be on my way."

"We don't care what you want!"

The others yelled noisy agreement, and Hercules saw there was no way out but a fight. He set his jaw and dusted off his hands. "Stay out of the way," he told Alteira over his shoulder. "This shouldn't take long."

"Excuse me? What do you think you're doing?" Alteira demanded incredulously.

Impatient, Hercules snapped, "What does it look like? Now get out of the way before you get hurt!"

"_You're _not fighting anyone! I already told you, I'm honor-bound to protect you! Now, _you_ step aside and let me handle this."

"Have you lost your mind? There are five of them!"

Alteira squawked indignantly. "You think I can't handle five drunken troublemakers from a town in the middle of nowhere? Those bandits the other day had a hostage, but these nitwits are easy prey."

Hercules took a deep breath and tried to be patient. "I'm not downplaying your abilities, but there are five of them, and --"

"And I'm only a feeble woman? Oh, but you're pretty certain of _your_ ability to defeat all of them, aren't you?"

"We don't have time to argue about this. But if we did, I'd point out that it was you who got us into this mess!"

"So now I'm not only feeble, but indiscreet as well! Well, I've got news for you, Son of Zeus, I can handle this crowd blindfolded and with one foot in a bucket!

By then, the drunks were growing restless, the hissed argument between their intended victims confusing them. "Hey! Hey, Hercules! Are you coming, or do we have to drag you over?"

Alteira shoved past Hercules. "Listen, you big goon, we're having a discussion here, and you're just going to have to wait a minute!"

Hercules yanked her back. "Would you stop antagonizing them! You're only making it worse, and I'm the one who has to deal with the problem!"

His words only served to inflame her further. "You honestly don't believe I can handle them? Well, watch this!" She jerked free and planted herself in front of the drunks, arms akimbo. "What, there are only five of you? Don't you have any more friends?"

They looked at each other. "Huh? Well, yeah, but--"

"Good. Go get them. We'll wait here. Bring at least two -- no, make it three. Hercules! How many do you think _you _could take on?"

"Would you shut up! What do you want? To fight a dozen?"

"Are you suggesting that you could but I couldn't?" she demanded, turning back to confront the men one more time. "Well? Do you have another seven friends?"

The drunks began to realize that they were in trouble. Exchanging alarmed glances, they backed away, muttering of insanity and "touched by the gods".

"Hey!" Alteira yelled after them. "Where are you going? Get back here!"

Hercules finally succeeded in dragging her into the doorway of the inn, just as the last drunk fled down the street. "I can't believe your people let you out on your own. You need a keeper," Hercules snapped, hauling her inside.

Now that the excitement had passed, the wine she had consumed started to take effect, and Alteira patted Hercules' shoulder drowsily. "You're so timid. I wouldn't have let them hurt you. And b'sides, you didn't have to fight anyone, now did you? I told you I'd take care of you."

She pushed past him into the inn, and he followed with a defeated shake of his head. How did he get into these things?

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Alteira was not so sanguine. Hercules strode briskly along, enjoying the fine morning sunshine, while Alteira staggered behind him, desperately shading her eyes from the light. Hercules glanced back, a wicked gleam coming into his eye.

"What's the matter, Alteira?" he asked sweetly. "Is your back hurting? Would you like to stop and eat something? It might make you feel better."

She favored him with a nasty, albeit weak, glare. "Very funny. I think that ale they gave us yesterday was drugged."

"You mean the ale they gave _you_. I was too busy lifting things to drink any. Besides, you get what your money buys, and those ales were free."

"All right, all right. Would you just stop talking so loudly?"

"I should have realized you were so soused when you tried to take on that crowd."

Alteira looked at him sharply. "Are we back to that again? Why are you so comfortable with the idea that you -- and only you -- can hold your own against several assailants? You're so typical!"

"Typical of what?" Hercules inquired. He was beginning to enjoy needling her. "'Self-proclaimed heroes'? Sons of Zeus?"

"Men! You're all arrogant, dismissive, untrustworthy --"

Hercules lost his grin. "Hey, wait a minute. Just because Ethrone was a --"

"Pig."

"-- doesn't mean the rest of us are. I'm sorry that he betrayed you, but --"

"Don't feel sorry for me! I've learned my lesson, and the gods will walk the earth before I trust another one of you again!"

"All I'm saying is that --" Hercules tried.

Alteira stopped and sniffed the air. "What is that awful stink?"

Hercules followed her lead, then pointed to the smoke from a nearby cottage. "Mmmmm. Smells like someone's cooking lunch. Maybe they'd be willing to share -- let's go see. I'm starved."

Alteira reluctantly followed him as he headed for the house. "That's another thing about you men. You're always hungry!"

Hercules walked towards the small house, Alteira lagging several yards behind him. He drew breath to call out to the people inside, but before he could, a small boy cannoned into his legs from behind a tree, yelling. "Daddy! Daddy!"

Hercules froze for a moment, remembering things past, then very gently bent down and pulled the boy loose. "Hi there. Who are you?" he asked softly.

The little boy looked at him, his face clouded with confusion. A woman rushed from the house, her face flushed. "Stamor! Sta -- Oh."

The little boy stared gravely at his mother. "It's not Daddy."

She drew him to her side and looked up at Hercules, flustered. "I'm sorry. He thought you were my husband. You're about the same size and Pyrro must have--"

Hercules smiled down at the child. "No need to apologize. I'm flattered. Is your husband due back from a journey?"

The woman's face fell. "I'm beginning to fear he won't ever return."

"Typical man," Alteira muttered, sotto voce, from behind Hercules.

He ignored her. "Has he been gone long?"

The woman's lips trembled. "Almost two days. He went with a party of men from the village. Isn't that where you're from?"

"Not exactly. We're travelers and smelled your cooking. We hoped we might--"

"But if it's too much trouble --" Alteira offered quickly, her stomach still unsettled.

"No, of course not," the woman said, forcing a smile. "You're very welcome. Please come in."

Hercules stood his ground. "Thank you, but I don't understand why you're so worried about your husband. If he's only been gone two days --"

"He wasn't on a trip to market. The men were trying to kill the monster that's been preying upon the shepherds in the hills."

Hercules' ears pricked up at the mention of "monster". "When did they expect to be back?"

The woman tried hard not to lose her composure, but she could not hide her fear. "By nightfall. Two days ago."

"Hmm. Maybe I'd better visit the hills," Hercules mused.

She stared at him. "But why should you risk your life? This isn't your problem!"

"He does this all the time," Alteira said resignedly. "Believe me."

"But what can you hope to accomplish alone?" she demanded of Hercules.

Alteira glared at her. "Ahem."

That got her an apologetic glance, but the woman quickly returned her gaze to Hercules. "Excuse me. But there are only two of you. The men of the village numbered eight! And they haven't been heard from since. Why, I don't even know your name."

Alteira opened her mouth to answer, but then thought better of it. Hercules smothered a smile, then replied. "I'm Hercules," he confessed, a bit embarrassed.

The woman's face went slack with astonishment, then she turned to Alteira for confirmation. "Not --"

"It's him," Alteira nodded.

"I'd heard the stories, of course, but I never dreamed -- ! Hercules, thank the gods that you've come! Please, save my husband! Hurry! Take that road and follow it to the right. It will end in the foothills. Bring my Stamor back to me!"

"I'll do my best," Hercules promised, accepting the loss of his meal with good grace.

"Please, hurry!"

Hercules turned to Alteira, but she forestalled his speech with a raised finger. "Don't you dare try to tell me to wait here!"

"I wasn't about to!" Hercules protested. "I just wanted to apologize for the delay. I know you're eager to get to Loradon."

Alteira glanced down at Pyrro and waved goodbye to him. He shyly waved back. "Hercules," she replied softly, "even to me, the Eye of Apollo is just a stone. This is a human being we're talking about."

They followed the trail to the opening of a very dark cave; a fetid odor wafted out as they paused cautiously before entering. "Here goes," Hercules took a deep breath and stepped inside, fighting through the cobwebs.

Alteira was at his back, peering around warily. "I wish we had some swords. My hand-to-hand combat skills aren't going to be very useful against a monster."

"You could wait here -- keep a lookout."

"Don't be insulting! I wouldn't leave you to face this thing alone and unarmed," she retorted indignantly.

"I do have a few attributes you don't," he pointed out.

"Don't act so superior. A little strength doesn't mean very much against a monster."

"I've also a lot more experience in this sort of thing than you do."

"Show-off." She peered nervously into the dark shadows. "What -- what kind of monster do you suppose it is?"

Hercules moved forward. "Oh, it could be almost anything. A hydra, basilisk, minotaur..."

Alteira yelped and jumped backwards. Hercules spun, ready for anything. "What? What is it?"

She had already overcome her momentary surprise and moved towards one of the walls. A dimly moving form could be seen within a shadow. "There was something over -- Oh for -- Never mind."

Much to Hercules' alarm, she knelt down. He hurried over, remonstrating. "Be careful! Sometimes monsters can disguise themselves! What are you looking at?"

Alteira picked up a large, furry spider -- the size of a small cat. "Do you suppose this could be what's spooking the villagers? Look at it. It's almost cute."

Hercules was distinctly unimpressed with the spider's cuteness. "I doubt it. ...Unless they're poisonous."

She hastily dropped the creature and backed away. "Well, what kind of monster are we dealing with? Here we are, practically on its dinner plate and it hasn't bothered to show up! Are you sure that woman wasn't just trying to get rid of us? Maybe she was lying."

"The little boy too? Besides, why should she want us to leave?" Hercules scoffed, still alertly investigating the cave.

She regarded him with amusement. "If I were scrimping and saving to clothe and feed my family, and I had just spent the morning laboring over a hot oven, I wouldn't be too eager to feed some enormous stranger who shows up at my doorstep at lunchtime."

Hercules turned away huffily. "Well, I don't agree. She seemed very pleased when we arrived."

"You just can't believe that anyone wouldn't swoon over the thought of playing host to the mighty Hercules," Alteira teased.

Hercules decided to take the lofty approach and ignored her, tugging at the hanging cobwebs in order to clear a path into the next cave. "There's something hanging inside the next chamber. Wait here. I'll be right back."

Hercules exited the chamber, leaving behind a bored Alteira. She scanned the room with a disinterested gaze for a moment, then froze, staring in horror at the huge spider which had just swung noiselessly into view from the ceiling of a passageway.

Her paralyzed vocal cords couldn't manage much more than a croak. "Her -- Hercules!"

The spider instantly targeted to the sound of her voice, and it shot out a mass of silk which only Alteira's upthrown arms kept from engulfing her face. The silk hardened instantly, binding her wrists together, and the spider swiftly yanked at the other end of the cord.

Alteira was jerked off her feet, but instantly she reoriented, putting her feet between herself and the spider's mouth. She kicked out at the nearest legs, but the spider delicately danced away, shifting its weight among its other seven appendages and shooting out more silk. Alteira tried to escape but only succeeded in welding her right leg to the silken mess that had trapped her arms. The spider began to draw her up to the ceiling.

When she felt her weight beginning to leave the floor, Alteira's voice returned. "_Hercules!!"_

Hercules was in the next cavern, quizzically examining several cocoon-like objects hanging from silken ropes when he heard Alteira's scream. He bolted for the connecting passageway and arrived to find Alteira dangling from the ceiling, gamely trying to fend off the giant spider with her one free leg. Meanwhile it tried to get close enough to bite her without having its fangs knocked out by her kicks.

Taking in the scene with a single glance, Hercules dove into the room and yanked at the spider's nearest leg. The spider was dragged off-balance, not unlike what it had earlier done to Alteira, but quickly regained its footing. Discontinuing its attacks on Alteira, it zeroed in on Hercules and tried to bite him.

Hercules countered the chomp with a solid punch to the spider's equivalent of a jaw, and the arachnid was knocked backwards, dazed. Alteira alternately yelled encouragement at Hercules and abuse at the spider. Hercules followed up his advantage by trying to grapple the spider into a bearhug, but it frustrated his efforts with its numerous legs. Then he seized one leg close to where it joined the spider's thorax, pivoted on his heel, and threw the spider over his shoulder with a mighty flip. It landed atop a stalagmite and was impaled.

Hercules slowly walked over to where Alteira hung. He paused, leaning one arm against the cave wall, and tried to catch his breath. "That was great!" Alteira exclaimed, for once vocal in her praise of Hercules. "I couldn't believe it when that big hairy thing came sailing over your shoulder. It must weigh over a thousand pounds!"

"Thanks. I'm glad you noticed," Hercules panted.

"All right, all right. I'll admit it. I was wrong. Your strength does come in handy when fighting monsters."

"Does that mean you'll stop making smart remarks about my talents?" Hercules inquired, making no moves to free her.

She finally caught on. "Ha, ha. Very funny. Okay, Hercules. You can let me down now."

"Gee, I wish I could, Alteira," Hercules replied, enjoying every second of this, "but I'm just worn out from that battle. Maybe if I were a little stronger, I could --"

"What do you want -- an atonement offering to your father? Get me down from here. All the blood is rushing to my head."

"That's okay. There's plenty of empty space there," he grinned.

"Oh, you're just really enjoying this, aren't you? Very heroic, Hercules, tormenting a poor helpless --"

Hercules snorted in derision, and Alteira couldn't help but laugh. "Come on. I did a pretty good job of keeping a lookout," she reminded him.

"Any better and you would have been _inside _him, looking out." Hercules broke the silk cord that was holding her and lowered her gently to the ground. Then he began work to free her, struggling to break the mass of silken fibers around her ankle. After a few moments, he wrenched her ankle free with a grunt of effort, and the instant he did so, she kicked him powerfully in the chest, knocking him back several feet.

Hercules fetched up against the far wall, outraged, but before he could yell, he realized that Alteira had turned around and was scrambling towards the far wall. Between them, right where he had been a moment ago, was a spider leg, attached to another spider even more massive than the first. Attracted by Alteira's movement, it pursued her into the second cave.

"Oh, no. Not again," Hercules groaned. He levered himself up and gave chase.

Oblivious to the hanging objects in the second chamber, Alteira desperately struggled to avoid the spider's grasp, although she was handicapped by her still-tethered wrists. She dodged and ducked as the spider sought to seize her with the venom-tipped claws at the ends of its legs. By then Hercules was on the scene, and he again yanked on one of the legs, trying to distract the spider from Alteira. This spider appeared a little smarter than the first, however, because instead of being knocked awry, it merely used two of its legs to snatch Hercules off the ground. Robbed of his leverage, he fumbled for a grip.

The spider ignored Hercules' struggles and, bringing up a third leg, smacked him across the head. Hercules was staggered by the blow, and his struggles flagged for a moment. The spider pressed its advantage by grasping his shirt and flinging him against the far wall. He hit hard and crumpled to the ground. The spider scuttled towards him, bringing its jaws close for a bite.

Alteira, meanwhile, had been frantically searching for some kind of weapon. Almost by accident, she stumbled across an old sword, half hidden in the detritus of the cavern floor. She snatched it up and ran towards the spider just as it closed in on Hercules. Using a sweeping two-handed stroke, she hacked off the spider's leg nearest her, and the monster keened in pain, an eerie, unearthly sound. Much to her horror, it then leapt into the air, coming down scant inches from her.

She backed away. Drawing the spider away from the recovering Hercules, she parried its lunges with the blunted sword, but it was quickly able to back her against a wall. As she batted at its jaws with increasing panic, Hercules shinnied up one of the silken ropes hanging from the ceiling, swung over, and dropped onto the monster's back. The spider was momentarily confused, and Hercules took advantage of its bewilderment to lace his arms around the spider's thorax and begin to squeeze.

Almost immediately the spider tried to scrape Hercules off its back by tugging at him with its legs, but the angle was wrong. Then it leapt straight up, crushing Hercules between its body and the ceiling of the cave.

Backed against the far wall, watching in concern, Alteira called, "Hercules, I think you're winning!"

"It -- oof! -- doesn't feel -- ow! -- that way!" Hercules shouted back between slams against the rough ceiling.

The spider's jumps were weakening, but so was Hercules. An idea struck Alteira, and she gripped her rusty sword with new determination. Then, as soon as the spider had again jumped up, she dove directly underneath it and turned over, holding the sword straight up.

On its next landing, the spider fell upon the sword and its abdomen instantly exploded, spewing disgusting ichor all over Alteira. Its struggles immediately grew much weaker, and it abandoned its efforts to smash Hercules against the ceiling. Instead, it staggered around the cave while Hercules continued to crush its middle. At last, the thorax exoskeleton broke with an audible snap, and the spider collapsed.

Hercules slowly rose from the corpse, utterly exhausted, and went to help Alteira, trying to wipe goo off her face. "Are you all right?"

"I think so. Do you suppose there are any more of them?" She looked around nervously.

"I'd rather not stay long enough to find out."

"I have no argument with that plan!" Alteira exclaimed with heartfelt sincerity. "Hey, where are you going? The exit is the other way."

Hercules walked over to the hanging structures and examined them more closely. "Don't spiders often save their prey for a later meal?"

"Those are about the right size for a man!" Understanding dawned, and Alteira hurried over to the cocoon nearest her and tore at the outer covering.

"Hercules! You're right! I can feel him underneath! There _are _people inside these -- _Ugh!" _She managed to rip the top off, only to discover a half-rotting corpse grinning back at her. She spun away, trying not to be sick.

"Come over here! I can feel movement inside these."

He ripped one cocoon apart and caught the young man who pitched out of it.

Alteira hurried to help. "Is he --"

"He's breathing. Look, there on his arm -- it looks like the spider bit him. It probably injected some kind of venom that knocks out its prey."

Alteira took the man from Hercules and tried to revive him while Hercules opened the other pods. Soon they were assisting a half-dozen men from the cave. The men were pale and ill-appearing, but all moved under their own power.

Soon, back at the cottage, their little friend hugged of the rescued men's legs, while his mother embraced Stamor, tears running down her face. Hercules and Alteira watched happily.

"Oh, thank you, Hercules! Thank you!"

"That's all right. It was nothing," Hercules responded with an embarrassed shrug.

Leaving the family to their reunion, Alteira and Hercules made their exit. After one last backwards glance, Alteira eyed Hercules.

"What?" he asked defensively, sure Alteira was going to say something snide.

She nodded towards the family with a genuinely admiring smile. "I think I understand why you choose the life of a wandering hero, Hercules. The rewards may not be in gold, but this is even better."

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

That night, Hercules and Alteira rested at their campsite in companionable silence. For the first time, Hercules sensed a genuine camaraderie instead of grudging tolerance from Alteira, and it emboldened him to bring up a sensitive topic. "You saved my life today. I don't think I thanked you."

Alteira shrugged lightly. "Don't worry about it."

"This must mean that we're even -- I rescued you, you rescued me," Hercules persisted.

"Are you so eager to get rid of me? Or are you trying to get out of going to Loradon? We're almost there."

"No! It's just that -- I'd rather go along as your friend than as your ...'benefactor'."

"I _do _owe you a great deal." For the first time Alteira could say these words with sincere gratitude.

"And now I owe you, too!" Hercules said quickly.

Alteira had to laugh at his transparent attempts to weasel out of the ritual. "All right, but even so, I should still be in your service."

"Why? I'm as much in your debt as you are in mine."

"No, you're not. You saved my life at least twice against those spiders. I _may_ have saved yours once, but I think that you'd probably have defeated them without me."

"Not at all!" Hercules objected vigorously. "And anyway, you saved me after I saved you, so what I did still counted with the first rescue, while --"

Alteira began to laugh, closely followed by Hercules. "All right, all right. I give up!"

But after another moment of mutual chuckles, she sobered and glanced over at Hercules. She spoke, slowly. This wasn't easy for her. "Hercules -- I do have a favor to ask you. Do you -- do you think we can start over? I ... regret some of the things I said to you."

Hercules smiled. "Start over? I don't think so. Why risk a perfectly good friendship?"

After a moment of stunned surprise, Alteira beamed. "How about helping me take off this collar?" she asked quietly.

Hercules snapped off the metal lock with ease, and they shared a smile for a long moment.

The next morning, they walked along in friendly camaraderie. "Alteira, we'll be in Loradon by this afternoon. Have you given any thought to what you'll do once we arrive?"

"I'm going to find out where they have the Eye and take it back," she answered, surprised that he would even ask the question.

"But what if they don't want to return it? I hear the queen there is --"

"They have a queen? How enlightened of them. I'm sure there will be no problem."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. I hear she's pretty vain, and not a very nice person," Hercules warned.

"She's a woman! Of course she'll understand."

"I have a suggestion. Just in case the queen isn't as progressive as you expect, maybe we should have a backup plan."

At Alteira's doubtful look, he reminded her, "Remember: I was right about fighting monsters."

"Oh, all right. I suppose you have had more experience with different peoples than I have. What do you suggest? Just stealing the Eye?"

"No. That would be --"

"Bad for your image?" she ended with a wicked grin.

With dignity, Hercules replied, "I was going to say that it would be unfair to condemn the Loradonians without even giving them the chance to do the right thing. No, my idea is that I go in and meet with the queen. I'm sure she'll show off the Eye, and I can tell her that I heard it was stolen from your people and offer to return it for her. If she refuses, then --"

"_Then _we steal it?"

He nodded. "Then we steal it."

"Well, I suppose that would be all right, but what if Ethrone is still there? The instant he spots me with you, he'll know we're going to take the Eye no matter what."

"That's no problem. You can wait in one of the inns, while I go to the palace. Then --"

She shook her head adamantly. "No, Hercules. I appreciate your willingness to help me, but I've got to be in the palace with you. For one thing, you won't be able to determine whether it's the real Eye -- and I wouldn't put it past Ethrone to try and fob off a fake -- and for another, this is _my_ responsibility. It was my stupidity that lost the Eye; I have to be the one to get it back."

"But surely you'll accept a little help?"

"Help, yes. But I can't let you regain the Eye while I stay safe and secure in some inn."

Hercules understood her position. He felt much the same way about Hera as Alteira did about Ethrone. He thought for a minute. "What we need is some way for you to accompany me into the palace without attracting any notice."

"I don't suppose your father ever gave you a cloak of invisibility for a birthday present?" Alteira inquired wryly.

Hercules looked at her with both mischief and trepidation. "Actually, you already have one."

She gazed back blankly until he gestured at the object which is dangling from her hand. Her jaw dropped. "You're not suggesting -- The slave collar?"

"People certainly ignored you when they thought you were a slave. What do you think? Would it work? Would you be willing?"

"To regain the Eye, I'd be willing to _become_ a slave. But if this disguise is going to work, we'd better stop in the markets of Loradon before going to the palace. I need a few more props to make this disguise believable."

The next afternoon, Hercules and Alteira stood before the palace gate. Alteira was once again attired as she had been on the slave platform of Coveda, only this time the skimpy outfit included a veil, which obscured most of her face. She attempted to keep her eyes demurely downcast as Hercules engaged the two guards.

"What do you want? Move along, now."

"I'd like an audience with the queen," Hercules said politely.

"And the keys to the treasury too, no doubt! What are you, cracked? Move along before I knock some sense into you."

"Kindly inform her majesty that Hercules is here and wishes to speak with her."

The guard rolled his eyes. "Look, that's an old dodge. Claim to be some well-known figure and abuse the monarch's hospitality. But I've _seen_ Hercules, and he's at least twice your size. So try your act someplace else."

Hercules glanced amusedly back at Alteira, who shrugged helplessly. "I really _am_ Hercules. Please tell your queen that I'm here."

The guard grew red. "I asked you nicely. Now I'm going to _tell_ you." He struck at Hercules with his quarterstaff.

Hercules ducked the first blow, jumped the second, then snatched the staff away from the guard. He held it out in front of him and snapped the heavy wood in two. The guards backed up, impressed.

"Um, we don't want any trouble. That was pretty impressive. But the _real_ Hercules is _much_ stronger than that."

Hercules sighed and cast around for a way to convince them. His eye fell upon the massive gate, firmly locked and barred. "Could anyone but the real Hercules open that gate?"

The guards exchanged a disbelieving look, then began to laugh. "Of course not. You want to try? Be our guest. I just hope your slave is good at caring for broken backs."

Hercules stepped forward and planted his feet. He pressed his palms against the portal and started to push. The gate moved. The guards exchanged glances. Hercules pushed harder. The gate creaked protestingly. He pushed still harder. The hinges of the gate began to sag. The guards backed away. Hercules lowered his head and shoved. The hinges burst free and the entire gate toppled forward with an enormous crash. Hercules looked up, dusted off his hands and stepped through. Alteira sidled in behind him.

Several guards came running up, drawn by the noise. They rushed at Hercules, swords drawn, and he blocked the first one's swing and tossed him at his colleagues. Alteira stood on the sidelines, every fiber obviously urging her to jump in. Hercules polished off another two, then a third came at him from behind. Unable to restrain herself any longer, Alteira darted forward to help.

Before she could reach him, Hercules used one guard's body as the pivot point to spin about, and he met the onrushing attacker with a powerful punch. He then planted his hand on Alteira's face and, much more gently, shoved her away before she could blow her disguise. Hercules turned to meet the other guards while Alteira fell backwards towards her observation post.

Another squad of guards ran up to reinforce the first, but before they could enter the fray, a voice shouted for them to desist.

"Stop!" The voice came from a slender woman, elegantly attired and majestic in bearing. She started down the flight of steps from the castle entrance, ignoring the battling guards in her way in the obvious belief that they would make a path between herself and her goal. Her confidence was well-founded; a clear route appeared as if by magic, and her trailing, jewel encrusted robes was not so much as brushed by a guard's sandal as they immediately broke off their attack and scrambled to withdraw.

Every Loradonian in the courtyard dropped to one knee as Queen Fiala, flanked by the original two guards, approached Hercules. She smiled at him, red hair crackling around her face, and held out her hand regally. Hercules bowed over it, registering her green eyes and full lips, as well as the guards' faces, pale with a fear that had not been there during the fight.

"Hercules," Fiala purred. "We have heard much of your exploits, but we had not expected you to visit our humble kingdom. You are welcome."

"Thank you, your majesty. I was passing through the city and wanted to pay my respects."

"A noble sentiment from a noble hero. We regret that our oafish guards did not immediately recognize you. They shall suffer for their impudence in assaulting your person."

"But I can well understand their desire to protect their queen. You are fortunate to have such loyal soldiers."

Flattered, Fiala gave a careless wave. "Well, they say slaves make the best servants. I see you agree."

Hercules followed her glance to Alteira, who instantly ducked her head in obeisance. "My, er, servant. I hope you don't object to my imposing upon your generosity in this way."

"You cannot impose -- You are my welcome guest. I shall host a banquet in your honor!"

"Thank you. I've heard about your city's rich history of hospitality. I'm grateful to experience it firsthand."

"And that is not the only richness within these walls. After my servants take you to your quarters so that you may freshen up, I will show you some of my most precious treasures. Then perhaps, you can be persuaded to show me some of yours."

Hercules shrugged apologetically. "I'm sorry, your majesty, but I travel very lightly. I have nothing but the clothes on my back."

She smiled archly. "I was referring to what is beneath them."

Hercules managed a sickly smile, while Alteira's veil concealed her expression.

Hercules and Alteira were shown to a luxurious suite, where, the instant they were alone, Alteira tore off her veil, blazing mad.

"The nerve of that woman! Who does she think she is?"

"The queen?" Hercules suggested mildly.

His words did nothing to deter Alteira. "I mean, the way she pawed you as we walked up here! Disgusting! And all those veiled references to her bedchamber? What a --"

"What happened to your certainty that another woman would understand your predicament?"

"That woman is just another Ethrone. She's horrible! What a stuck-up, self-important pig. She practically informed you that sleeping with her would be the best experience of your life -- and hers was a summons you couldn't refuse!"

"She didn't seem the sort to take rejection well, did she?"

"Well, I hardly think we need to prolong our stay here! Fiala certainly won't be sympathetic to a candid approach. I say we locate the Eye, grab it, and leave."

"We still don't know for certain that it's even here. Let's not get too worked up. This tour of the castle she promised should answer the first question -- after that, we'll see."

"Hercules, didn't you hear what she said? We've got to get out of here before this evening! She expects you in her bed tonight!"

Hercules spoke soothingly. "Don't take her so seriously."

"I think we need to take her _very_ seriously!" Alteira disputed. "She made her wishes perfectly plain, and much as I want the Eye back, I wouldn't ask anyone to make that sort of a sacrifice for me."

"All I'm saying is --"

Alteira interrupted him, suspicions afire. "Wait a minute. You don't _want_ to, do you?"

"No, of course not!"

She ignored his protests, spinning around and stamping away in high fury. "I thought better of you. You'd nearly convinced me that not all men were like Ethrone, but then you're willing to --"

"All I'm saying is that I've gotten a lot of experience at talking my way out of this sort of situation, and I don't think we need to be scaling the palace walls just yet. Fiala won't do anything that might make her look foolish. The whole idea is that she's supposed to be irresistible. If I ignore the signals, that should buy us some time."

His reasoned words calmed Alteira somewhat, but she was far from confident in his plan. "I don't know, Hercules. She seemed pretty intent upon getting her way."

"Don't worry, Alteira. I know what I'm doing," he reassured her.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

Fiala soon returned to escort Hercules on a tour of the castle, and even Alteira was forced to admit that the queen had a spectacular collection of _objets d'art_. Unfortunately, Hercules' ability to appreciate the beauty around him was impaired by Fiala's progressively bolder advances.

"Ah, Hercules..." the queen cooed, stroking his hair. "Didn't you find the Tiger Eye Emerald beautiful?"

He readjusted his coiffure. "Er, yes, your majesty. It was exquisite."

"And what about the Dancing White Stallions of Athens? I had to pay ten thousand dinars for them."

Hercules dodged a grope. "Very impressive. I can tell you're an avid collector of rare and valuable items."

Fiala tried to slide her hand inside his shirt. "Oh, yes. I just _love_ unusual things. All kinds of unique objects excite me. I have to possess them. Or, at least, _experience_ them." She eyed him significantly.

Hercules pretended not to notice. "You know, I've seen many beautiful things in my travels. One of the best was an object I saw in Karona; it's called the Eye of Apollo and it is --"

Fiala interrupted him excitedly. "But wait! I have that! It's just down the hall! Come see!"

She caught his hand and dragged him down the corridor to a heavy, locked door. It took a moment for the guard to unlock, unbar, and open it while Fiala danced impatiently. As soon as the massive portal was opened, the party squeezed inside to find a small tower room. In its center stood a pedestal on which was displayed a brilliant blue gemstone. The color seemed to pulse, as though the stone were alive. There was one window, heavily barred, in the curved wall and sunlight streamed through to illuminate the gemstone.

"Isn't it absolutely gorgeous?" Fiala asked proudly.

"Breathtaking. But how did you get it? The Karonans consider the Eye their most prized possession." Hercules was utterly sincere.

"A merchant who knows of my tastes brought it to me. For a suitably handsome reward, of course. As you get to know me, Hercules, you will learn how good a friend I can be." She grabbed for him and he sidled away, ostensibly to peer more closely at the Eye. He glanced back at Alteira, and she nodded imperceptibly. It was the real thing.

"This is very impressive, your majesty, but I can't believe this merchant came by the Eye legitimately, and the Karonans are certain to be devastated by the loss."

The queen tossed her head. "Foo, what do I care for those stupid Karonans? If they were careless enough to lose the Eye, it's my good fortune and their ill luck."

Alteira was infuriated at this remark and opened her mouth for a hot retort. Hercules frowned at her warningly, and she reluctantly subsided.

"Don't let's talk of Karona, Hercules. I want to talk of _us_. Doesn't the color of the Eye remind you of something?" She batted her eyelashes at him as a prompt.

Alteira snorted under her breath. "Maybe if the Eye were bloodshot and surrounded by wrinkles there'd be a resemblance."

"The Eye truly is magnificent, your majesty. May I pick it up?"

"I don't think that would be a wise idea, majesty!" Everyone turned as a new man entered the room. He was as tall as Hercules and excessively good-looking.

"This is Ethrone, the agent who obtained the Eye for me. Why do you object, Ethrone? Haven't I already paid you for the Eye?"

"And a very handsome price it was, your majesty," Ethrone oozed unctuously. "I just meant that it might not be a good idea for Hercules to touch the Eye."

"And why not? Who are you to say which of my guests may touch my treasures?" Fiala demanded, annoyed.

"Forgive me, oh most gracious sovereign, but it is said that the Eye has special powers when wielded by an immortal, and while I imagine that most of these stories are mere superstitious twaddle of a primitive people, there may be a grain of truth to them. One story states that if an immortal holds the Eye, it will transport him to Apollo's side instantly. Another says it will carry him to Mount Olympus itself."

"But I'm not --" Hercules began.

"I apologize, my queen, but I wish only to safeguard your treasure, and I am certain that mighty Hercules would not wish to jeopardize your possession of the Eye."

Fiala looked hungrily at the Eye. "No, of course not. I appreciate your caution, Ethrone. I should be _most_ displeased if anything were to happen to the Eye. I'm sorry, Hercules. Perhaps I can make it up to you later."

Hercules smiled weakly at Fiala's leer. Alteira struggled not to react to Ethrone's presence. It had taken all of her self-control not to lunge at him when he'd first appeared, especially after he made that remark about "primitives".

"Shall we go, Hercules? I must get ready for the banquet this evening. I intend the evening to be _unforgettable_," Fiala promised.

Back in their suite, Alteira paced, trying to suppress her rage. Hercules was oblivious, deep in thought as he stared out a window.

"That slug!" Alteira hissed. "Did you hear him? Calling _us_ names, as if we were some aboriginal tribe squatting in the marshes! Karona has been among the most modern lands for over four centuries!"

"What about those stories he told? Are they true?"

"Huh?" Alteira was distracted. "Oh, I don't know. Why? What does it matter?"

"It could make a big difference in terms of how we try to get the Eye back. If I can touch the Eye, it's no problem. I can break through that door in a second, and after that, it's just a question of getting out before the alarm is sounded. If I can't touch the stone, though, then things could get complicated."

Alteira finally began to focus on the question at hand. She thought for a moment. "I don't know, Hercules. I've heard the tales Ethrone mentioned, but I never paid much attention to them. We don't have any immortals in Karona, nor do we have much use for them. Those stories about the Eye sort of got forgotten. They _could _be true though. But -- are you really an immortal?"

Hercules was amused at her expression. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Let's just say I thought a god would be -- bigger."

Genuinely nettled, Hercules snapped, "Do you know how often I hear that? It's not like I'm extraordinarily short! Why do --"

"Hercules. Hercules? Could we stay focused, please? Remember? The reason we're here? The Eye?"

He cleared his throat. "Right. Sorry. Anyway, the point is that I may not be immortal, but I _do_ have immortal blood, and if the Eye has some special properties, that might be all it will take. Apollo loves gadgets, and he hates it when his things go missing. It's easy to believe he'd rig the Eye to do something to any immortal who touches it."

"Wait a minute. You actually _know_ Apollo?"

Hercules shrugged off-handedly. "Sure. He can be kind of arrogant, but he's not a bad sort. When he's in the right mood, it can be fun to hang out with him."

Alteira shook her head incredulously. "I can't believe I'm sitting here while you discuss a _god_ as though he were one of your drinking buddies."

"He is," Hercules admitted with a hint of apology.

"Don't do that," Alteira ordered.

He hid a smile. "Sorry. Anyway, back to the Eye. If I can't touch it --"

"What's the problem? I can. "

"Yes, but --"

She eyed him warningly. "This isn't going to be one of those 'You stand off to one side while the Son of Zeus takes care of things', is it?"

Hercules cleared his throat guiltily. "No. Not at all."

"Good. Now what I was thinking was that we would stay here for a few days, getting the lay of the land, and then, once we know the guards' schedules, I'll slip in and grab the stone. You can be keeping the others busy and --"

"Actually, I have a problem with that," Hercules interrupted.

"Oh?" Her tone was forbidding.

"Yes. I don't think it's such a good idea for us to hang around Loradon. Ethrone might recognize you and then, as you pointed out, we're done for."

Alteira blinked. This wasn't what she'd been expecting. "But in the treasure room today, he was as close to me as you are now, and he didn't realize who I was. I don't think there's any danger."

"But what if he were to catch sight of you without the veil? Every extra second we stay here puts you in danger," Hercules insisted doggedly.

Alteira was honestly confused. "But you were the one who said we should -- Wait a minute. Are you beginning to have second thoughts about your ability to handle Fiala?"

He looked away. "I didn't expect her to be so, er, persistent."

She grinned. "Okay, Hercules. I understand. Sure, we can go back to my original plan and just snatch the stone and run. Let's go."

Hercules sighed with relief and followed Alteira to the door of their suite. She pulled it open and froze, stunned to find a squad of guards poised to knock.

"Excuse me, Hercules." The squad leader bowed. "I have been sent by Her Majesty to escort you to the banquet."

"Oh. Well, thanks, but I thought I'd take a quick walk first -- to build up my appetite."

The captain exchanged a significant glance with his men. "I don't think you have to worry. And the Queen is waiting."

"Ah. Thank you. Er, slave, you wait here. I'll be back later."

He walked away with the soldiers; the captain of the guard paused long enough to wink at Alteira. "Don't expect him until morning. At the earliest."

To the left of the bolted door leading to the room in which the Eye was kept, a large soldier stood watch. Alteira walked up, exuding "charm". "Hi, there. Are you all alone up here?"

The guard ran his eyes over her form with interest. "Yup. What about you? Don't you belong to that Hercules guy? The one whom the Queen's taken such a fancy to?"

"Uh huh. He's at a banquet with her right now, and I've got nothing to do," she pouted.

"Really?"

"But I guess you're on duty, right?" she asked, twining a lock of hair about her finger.

"Well, _technically_ I am, but it's not like anyone's going to break into the palace to steal the Eye!"

"What a silly idea!" Alteira laughed with him.

"Hey, have you seen it? The Eye, I mean."

She shook her head. "I couldn't before. The others were crowding around too closely."

The soldier glanced up and down the corridor. "Want to go in and take a look? And while we're in there, we could..."

Alteira jumped up and down, clapping her hands. "You read my mind!"

Meanwhile, the soldiers had escorted Hercules through the palace, stopping at a set of ornately carved doors. They politely ushered Hercules inside, where he looked about, expecting to see a large table and dozens of other guests. Instead, he was in what appeared to be a decadent bedroom.

Fiala called to him from the far end of the room. "Hercules! How nice of you to come!"

Hercules averted his eyes from the filmy wisps covering her. "Um... I thought there was going to be a banquet."

She came closer. "Silly man. There is. This night will fulfill your wildest dreams. I can sate your most passionate hungers."

Hercules backed away, trying vainly to keep distance between them. "Fiala, it's not that I don't find your interest flattering; really, I do. But it's just that, when I look for someone, it'll be a person with whom I can settle down."

"How sweet," she crooned, cornering him. "You're a homebody at heart. But what's the rest of you like?"

Hercules captured her hands as she tried to run them over his body. "Your majesty. Perhaps I should have made my position clear when I first arrived..."

Fiala placed her finger against his lips. "Hush, Hercules. Nobody likes a man who never stops chattering. I've heard legends about your mighty 'prowess'. Why don't you show me an example?"

He pulled away. "I think we're talking about two different things."

The queen folded her arms with a sigh of irritation. "I'm getting a little tired of this coy act."

"It's not an act. I mean, I'm not trying to mislead you. I just don't happen to have any interest in -- uh -- you. Romantically, I mean. I'm sure you're a very nice person, but --"

Fiala burst into laughter. "Oh, Hercules, you _are_ sweet. And so old-fashioned. But let me remind you of a few things. I don't care if you're not interested in me. That doesn't matter. What does matter is that _I'm _interested in _you_, and since this is _my_ kingdom, that's all that counts. Now, we can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way -- it really doesn't matter to me. In fact, the hard way might be kind of fun."

Hercules glared at her. "I'm not one of your subjects, Fiala."

She waved a blithe hand. "No, but the thirty guards outside my door are, and I think that they -- or their hundreds of colleagues -- can successfully overcome whatever resistance your pride feels compelled to muster. And even if you manage to defeat them and run away -- and what a blow to your reputation _that_ would be! -- you'd have to leave your slave behind, and I can think of some very inventive ways to revenge myself upon her. They say you're very tender-hearted, Hercules. Would you really sacrifice your slave just to satisfy your silly whims?"

Hercules' reply was interrupted by a robed and hooded slave who entered the bedroom from a door behind Fiala. The woman carried a tray with several objects on it, all of which were hidden by gauzy scarves. The queen glanced backwards at the slave's approach.

"Oh, you stupid woman," she said dismissively. "I told you not to bring those in until later. Well, you might as well put the tray down. Hercules -- wouldn't you like to see what fun we could have?"

She moved closer, sliding her hands up onto his shoulders. Hercules opened his mouth to tell her off, but before he could do so, the slave came up behind Fiala and clonked her on the head with a rock. The hood fell off with the movement of the blow, and Hercules stared in shock at Alteira.

"You're a disgrace to women everywhere! You might just as well have been a man!" Alteira hissed at the unconscious Fiala.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to steal the Eye!"

Alteira showed him the rock with which she had clocked Alteira. It was the Eye itself. "We don't all work as slowly as you do. I was in that room in less than two minutes, thanks to that guard's overheated imagination. Then, while he was fumbling with his armor, I grabbed the Eye, knocked him out, and came looking for you. I had a feeling that Fiala's 'banquet' might turn out to be a more intimate affair -- it was exactly the sort of dodge Ethrone would have used."

"And you just assumed I'd need your help?" In truth, Hercules was more relieved than offended.

"Are you kidding? If you hadn't turned that cow down, I was here to conk _you_. You're restoring my faith in men, Hercules, but I wasn't taking any chances."

"She'll be out for hours. Let's get out of here!"

"You go first. My leaving the palace won't raise any eyebrows, but yours might. If you sneak out alone, you might have better luck. Go out the way I came -- it's a back exit to the servants' quarters. I'll meet you outside the walls, by the north corner of the palace."

Hercules nodded and hurried out. He stealthily entered the long hallway, heading for the door at the far end. Before he could get there, however, it opened to admit a squad of guards. Hercules dodged into a window alcove, pressing in to avoid being seen.

The guards were obviously on a break, and they ranged themselves across the wall, chatting in a desultory fashion. Hercules snuck a peek and, seeing that they are unlikely to move, prepared to creep out the way he came. Just then, from that very direction, another squad hove into view.

In a few short seconds, he would be trapped between the two groups, and it would then be only a matter of time before someone noticed him skulking in the shadows. He glanced around desperately, his eye falling upon the barred window. If only the casing were loose enough...

He hurried over and twined his fingers about the grille. A quick jerk, and then through the open frame -- As the newly arrived squad walked past the alcove to greet their comrades, the empty alcove drew no attention. It was only from the distance of a few inches that fingers could be seen holding the window grille in place from the outside.

Hercules stood outside the palace, holding the window's bars in place with brute strength. He had escaped the squads by yanking the entire grille out in one piece and exiting through the window, but he then found it difficult to get the bars to return to their place. Every time he thought he had it balanced, it began to tip. He didn't dare let it fall lest the noise of the crash attract the guards, but he grew more desperate as each passing second raised the risk that someone would notice him.

"Hey!" A hobo, slumped in a drunken daze at the far end of the alley, finally noticed the interloper.

"Would you mind keeping your voice down, please?" Hercules whispered.

"Whaddya think you're doing? This is _my_ alley. You're trespassing!" the tramp informed him balefully.

"Ssssssh! I'm just leaving, honest!"

"Then move it! Whaddya want there, anyway? Trying to see into the palace?"

"No! Look, would you please be quiet?"

"Who do you think you are, to invade a man's home and then tell _him _how to behave? You've got a nerve!"

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to attract any attention!"

"Yeah? Why not?"

Hercules' mind raced. "Well, I -- Hey, what am I thinking of? I can't tell you what I'm doing!"

Affronted, the hobo demanded, "And why not? You're doing it in my home!"

"Well, you have a point there. Hmmmm. Okay, but if I tell you, how do I know you won't want in on the money?"

The bum moved closer. "Money? What money?"

"Ooops, me and my big mouth."

The other man came close, dropping his voice. "You can trust me. What money? What's going on?"

Hercules leaned towards him conspiratorially. "You see this window? Well, the grille is loose. I'm waiting for the queen to walk by so that I can let it drop. She'll look over here, I'll put the grille back for her, and she'll give me a reward."

"Hey!" the hobo yelped. "Some nerve! That grille dropped off in _my_ alley! If anyone has the right to cash in on it, it's me! Now leggo and get outta here!"

Hercules hung his head and meekly relinquished the grille to the triumphant tramp. As soon as he was free of the burden, he sprinted away. "Just like Atlas," he said to himself with satisfaction.

Once Hercules was safely away, Alteira wrapped the Eye safely in her veil and hid it underneath the folded robe in her arms. She then left Fiala's bedroom, pausing at the threshold to make sure that Fiala was securely trussed on the floor. All was well, so she shut the door and turned around, only to find herself eye to eye with Ethrone.

"Excuse me, I just wanted to ask the Queen if she would -- _Alteira?!"_

Alteira cursed and struggled to free an arm from her heavy robe so that she could throw a punch, but Ethrone didn't give her the chance. Immediately putting two and two together, he shoved her backwards and fled. She dropped the robe, stuffed the Eye in her top, and dashed in pursuit.

Safely back among the anonymous crowds, Hercules waited just outside the north gate, anxiously scanning the palace courtyard for Alteira. His concentrated gaze soon attracted the attention of two nearby guards.

"Hey. You need something, buddy?"

"Um, just trying to catch a glimpse of the Queen." Hercules offered the first innocent explanation he could invent.

"Yeah, she's some looker all right."

His partner looked around nervously. "Ssssh!"

"Ah, come on," the first man persisted, undeterred. "I'm not saying anything we're not all thinking. I bet there isn't a man in the kingdom who wouldn't give his left arm for a night with her. Am I right?"

"Well, there might be one or two men who wouldn't be interested," Hercules allowed.

"Are you crazy? Look, if you had the chance to take her in your arms, trust me, you'd do it."

"You think so?"

"I _know_ so."

Hercules' eyes widened as he suddenly saw two figures pelt onto the battlements above. He immediately recognized Ethrone and Alteira, and he quickly engaged the guards in conversation to keep them from noticing as well.

"I -- uh -- I guess that you must get to see the Queen a lot, working at the palace the way you do."

"Well, I don't like to brag, but..."

Ethrone saw the guards below and leaned over to yell to them, giving Alteira the chance to catch up. She grabbed him, and her elbow in his midriff aborted Ethrone's shout. Despite the blow, he was able to thrust her away and regain his balance. The shove made Alteira trip over her flowing hem, and she fell to the narrow ledge, but as Ethrone tried to dart past, she grabbed his ankle, dropping him beside her. Then the two wrestled -- Ethrone trying either to send Alteira over the edge or to catch the guards' attention, Alteira desperately smothering Ethrone's yells with her hand, sleeve, or anything else that's handy.

"You witch! I should have killed you when I had the chance," Ethrone panted.

"You're damn right you should have!" Alteira replied, throwing a credible right hook.

Then Ethrone caught sight of the Eye, and he snatched at it. Alteira misunderstood his intention and her temper waxed even hotter. "Don't flatter yourself, you single minded cretin!" she snarled, striking his hand away.

"Give me back the Eye, or I'll have the Queen boil you alive," he threatened.

"Your stock with Fiala might go down once she realizes you've lost her the Eye. Or didn't you mention that we 'primitives' always come after what is rightfully ours?"

"You stupid female. I can manipulate that lust-crazed moron as easily as I duped you! _Guards!"_

Alteira dove to cover his mouth.

Down below, one guard paused in his conversation with Hercules to ask his partner, "Did you just hear something?"

"Tell me more about your work -- is there room for advancement?" Hercules hastily asked.

"Well, promotion is -- You know, I did hear something that time. Where do you suppose it's coming from?"

Hercules watched helplessly as Ethrone took advantage of Alteira's proximity to the edge of the battlement to try shoving her off. The guards below glanced about in bewilderment.

"Um -- What do you like most about your job?"

"Why all these questions? Are you thinking of joining up or something?" one guard asked.

On the castle walls, Alteira continued to struggle with Ethrone. He was bruised and bleeding, but her last kick gave him just enough distance to scramble out of reach and he made it to his feet with a triumphant laugh. "I win, Alteira. Again."

He turned to shout to the guards below, and in desperation, Alteira called out to him. "Ethrone! Catch!"

He looked automatically, and she flung the Eye at him. He lunged for it and lost his balance on the narrow walkway. At the edge, he teetered for a moment, desperately fighting for his balance. Alteira dove towards him and sprawled at the edge just as he went over. She grabbed his wrist as he slipped past.

"_AGGGGGGGGGH!" _Ethrone screamed.

Even the intellect-challenged guards couldn't miss Ethrone's shriek, and they gaped upwards.

"Oh swell," Hercules muttered.

He tapped the first guard on the shoulder and, when he turned, clouted him on the jaw. Before the other one knew what was going on, he was laid out alongside his friend, and Hercules sprinted towards the battlements.

Alteira meanwhile had wiggled to a sitting position, her back against the palace wall. She still had Ethrone's wrist; his other hand was locked in a death grip on one of her extended legs.

"Don't let me fall! I'll give you the Eye! I'll give you anything!"

"Shut -- up and -- climb up here," Alteira gasped between clenched teeth.

Hand over hand, Ethrone climbed about halfway up before she halted his progress with a boot at his throat. "Wait. The Eye. Give it to me."

"I, um, I dropped it."

"Oh? Pity." She twisted her wrist out of his grasp, and he let out a piercing yell of terror, grabbing frantically at her legs.

"All right! All right!"

She snatched hold of him again. "Well?"

While one hand firmly clutching Alteira's wrist, Ethrone fumbled with the other one until, a moment later, he dropped the Eye onto the stone beside her. She freed one hand and examined it.

"That's it, for the gods' sake! Pull me up! Pull me up!"

Satisfied that the object was genuine, Alteira dragged Ethrone the rest of the way onto the battlement. He collapsed onto the stone, sobbing in relief.

Alteira rose, tucking the Eye into her top, and ran a disdainful eye over Ethrone's pitiful form. "I must have been insane," she murmured to herself.

With his sole remaining spark of malice, Ethrone glared up at her. "You'll never make it out of here. Can't you hear the guards running up to the battlements? Maybe if you give the Eye back and agree to be nice to me, I can protect you."

"I'd rather kill myself," she told him scornfully. And she hopped off the battlement, right before Ethrone's stunned eyes.

Below, Hercules neatly caught Alteira's plummeting form and set her down on the ground.

"You might have looked before you leaped," he remonstrated, a touch aggrieved. "What if I hadn't been in position?"

Alteira grinned with sheer exuberance. "Don't be silly. All the myths are unanimous -- you're always exactly where you're needed. Now let's get out of here before we're caught!"

Hercules spared an apprehensive glance upwards. "What did you do to him?"

Alteira sniffed. "Nothing. I thought I'd leave him to Fiala. Better that she take her frustrations out on him than on some poor innocent slave. Besides, they deserve each other."

Hercules shook his head in reluctant admiration and followed her out the gate and into the crowds.

On a bluff overlooking the coast, Hercules and Alteira stood together. A vessel's sails could be seen approaching over the horizon.

"Are you sure you don't want to come to Karona with me?" Alteira asked, a bit forlorn.

"I'm sure I _do_, but this way I can lay a false trail for Fiala's men to follow. Besides, there's still work for me here. Who knows -- maybe the right person could convince the Loradonians to do away with Fiala and slavery in one fell swoop."

"It would take a hero... but I know one. How can I thank you, Hercules? You saved my life -- and my faith in others. How can I repay you?"

Hercules squirmed. "I didn't do that much. You saved _yourself_, and me a few times, too. I'm just glad I was around to help."

She embraced him, her eyes glistening. "If the struggles ever get to be too much, and you want a respite, come to Karona. You'll love it there, and you won't be bothered by your pesky relatives. No immortal has visited us for centuries."

"Thanks. Someday I'll take you up on that."

"And don't forget: if you ever need help, just ask. I'll be there before you know it," she promised, blinking back her tears.

"Take care."

She slowly started for the beach. "You too. Oh, and remember, whatever you do, don't trust dinner invitations from unscrupulous monarchs."

"You forgot the most important warning!" Hercules called after her.

"What's that?" she asked, puzzled.

"Beware of bargains at the slave market!"

Alteira made a rude face at him, and with a smile, Hercules turned to continue on his way.

**THE END**


End file.
